


Ein stad å høyra til

by duerikkjealeina



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Brief description of violence, Den store kjærleiken, Drapstruslar, Litt fluff og smutt, Livvaktstjenesta, M/M, Nynorsk, Storting og Regjering, Vanskelege kjensler
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-08-28 07:02:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 31,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16718611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duerikkjealeina/pseuds/duerikkjealeina
Summary: Møt Isak Valtersen, 29 år gamal og eit politisk stjerneskott. Som Noregs yngste statsråd og open homofil får han både lovord og truslar.Møt Even Bech Nesheim, 31 år gamal og ein av Noregs mest erfarne livvaktar. Han er kjend for å vera svært diskret og profesjonell.Kva skjer når blått møte grønt, når det profesjonelle krasjar med det private?Enter Stortinget.





	1. Ein onsdag på Stortinget

Isak Valtersen var nøgd. Så nøgd at han faktisk lente seg bak i kontorstolen og la beina på bordet. Det var ikkje noko han akkurat pleidde å gjera, han var jo ein vaksen mann tross alt. Men nokon gonger måtte ein berre feira dei små seierane. Spesielt i hans verd.

Han var nettopp komen tilbake frå den munnlege spørjetimen, der han saman med to andre statsrådar hadde svara spontant på spørsmål frå salen. Hadde fått spørsmål om båe stipendordninga og lærarmangel frå opposisjonspartia, men hadde svara dei roleg på alt. For å være heilt ærlig hadde han parkert dei kritiske spørsmåla, så han kosta på seg å ha beina på bordet.

Isak visste at mange var interessert i å setja han på plass, stilla han spørsmål han ikkje kunne svara på, og aller helst påpeika at han var så ung. Så Noregs desidert yngste statsråd var han vand med det. Det prella, stort sett, av han.

Å få kritikk for ung alder var no ein gong ikkje noko han kunne gjera noko med. Men det så stakk litt nokon gonger var å få kritikk for manglande fagleg kunnskap. Det var nokon av dei litt eldre røystane på Stortinget så meinte at han ikkje hadde nok fagleg tyngde til å vera Forskings- og høgare utdanningsminister.

Sjølv om han hadde studert kjemi ved Sorbonne, og hadde ein master i biokjemi frå Oxford, var det ikkje alltid godt nok for enkelte. Han hadde ikkje vore ute nok vinternetter, ei heller hadde han lang nok politisk erfaring.

Han svara dei med å alltid liggja framføre, med å svelgja stikka og heva seg øve det. Lesa alle rapportar, vera oppdatert, kunna det faglege. Han hadde vunne mange øve med å vera så enormt fagleg dyktig, men han visste at det var fleire skeptikarar igjen.

Då var det ekstra godt å kunne setja dei på plass med gode og trygge svar i spørjetimane. Han måtte innrømma for seg sjølv at det kjendest ekstra godt. Tenkte med seg sjølv at det måtte vera lov å tenkja litt sånn og.

Litt seinare tok han ein pause frå dokumentlesinga då magen byrja å rumla. Han gløymte ofte å eta når han las dokumenter, det var så lett at timane flaug avgårde.

Det var bakgrunnen for at Jonas hadde fått tak i eit lite kjøleskap til kontoret hans, og han fylte det personleg opp ein gong i veka. Satt inn yoghurt, frukt, salatar og sjokolade.

Isak kalla han hønemor, men sendte han hjarteaugo i all hemmelegheit. Ikkje visste han kva han skulle gjort utan Jonas. Den beste politiske rådgjevaren ein kunne be om i hans bok. Og den beste venen hans sidan barneskulen.

Så alltid når han tenkte på Jonas glei blikket hans mot bilete på skrivepulten. Bilete av to unge gutar med verdas største glis, så var på ungdomsleir for fyrste gong. Det var den sumaren dei for alvor blei beten av det politiske bassilla. Det var og den sumaren det regna 14 dagar i strekk og Isak fant ut at han likte gutar.

Eller, han hadde vel alltid visst det når han tenkte seg om. Men det var den sumaren han for fyrste gong forstod det på eit vis. Det var i møte med ein nydeleg blåauga Rogalandsgut med skarre-r og eit stort glis han kjende på det hamrande hjarta sitt for fyrste gong.

Det gjorde noko med han det møtet, noko meir enn å kjenna på klamme hender og klump i magen. Erkjenninga av at det å få elska kven ein vil er noko av det viktigaste så finnes slo han med ei styrke sterkare enn ein storm.

Vart ein av hans store kampsakar, sjølv om det kosta. Det kosta å vera open homofil, kosta å gå i bresjen, å vera aktiv på sosial media og skriva kronikkar. Han fekk mykje kommentarar og ein del truslar. Nokon var så alvorlege at dei vart politimeldte, andre vart svara på. Alle vart dog skrivne ut og katalogisert.

Det var alt verdt det då han opna breva, mailane og meldingane frå alle dei så takka han. Dei så spurte han om hjelp, kom ut til han, fortalte han hemmelegheitene sine. Det gjorde han stolt og rørt at dei stola på han, at dei fortalde. Han hjalp så godt han kunne, og gøymde alle historiene i hjarta sitt.

Han satt djupt inne i ein forskingsartikkel om prostatakreft då eit dunk i døra fekk han til å kikka opp. I døra stod Jonas med nokre papir og såg svært alvorleg ut. Hadde fått bekymringsrynker mellom augebryna igjen. Dei så Eva var bekymra for kom til å verta permanente.

«Du må passa på rynkene, Jonas, du veit kva Eva synes om dei»

Smilte litt til Jonas, men han såg fortsatt alvorleg ut. Smilte ikkje tilbake. Isak vart litt nervøs, håpa ikkje det var noko gale med Eva.

Jonas lukka døra og kom bort til skrivepulten. Satt seg ned og kikka litt rundt i rommet. Flakka med blikket, sånn han alltid gjorde når han ikkje visste korleis han skulle byrja.

«Isak…eg…ehm…eg veit ikkje korleis eg skal sei dette til deg»

Hjarta hans sank i magen. Ned i magen der klumpen allereie hadde vakse nokre kilo.

«Berre sei det, Jonas, herregud. Er det noko gale med deg eller Eva? Borna?»

Jonas rista på hovudet, og Isak kjende på lettelsen. Familien til Jonas var akkurat så hans eigen, og berre tanka på at det skulle skje noko med dei gjorde han kvalm.

«Nei, Isak, det gjeld deg. Det har komen svært alvorlege drapstruslar mot deg i posten i dag. Det er bilete av deg i forskjellige situasjonar, og inneheld detaljerte utgreiningar om korleis du skal drepas»

Isak vart iskald. Heile kroppen vart nomen og han kjende seg svært kvalm. Blunka litt med augo. Kjende seg litt utanfor seg sjølv. Som om han svevde på ei sky.

«Eg har nettopp fått beskjed frå PST-sjef Håkon Olsen at dei, i samråd med Oslo Politidistrikt, vil tildela deg ein eigen livvakt. Dei har analysert truslane og er einige om at dei er av ein slik karakter at det er nødvendig. Eg har informert Statsministeren og Stortingspresidenten»

Orda svømde rundt han og forbi. Det kjendest så å stå i ein storm utan moglegheit til å sleppa ut.

«Eg…eh…Jonas…herregud….eg…»

Hadde plutseleg ingen ord, og han kjende tårene pressa på. Sukka tungt og kremta litt. Kjende Jonas sin varme arm rundt seg, han hadde tydelegvis reist seg og kome rundt pulten. Jonas bøygde seg ned og klemde han. Kviskra beroliggande og trøystande ord.

Eigen livvakt.

Herregud.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eg har gleda meg til å posta denne historia, og til å endeleg få bruka ordet Stortingsmelding i ein fic, hehe :-D ❤ 
> 
> Nokon så har lyst å vera med? :-)


	2. Ein onsdag sjå PST

Even sprang på tredemølla då han fekk telefonen så skulle endra livet hans. Endra det for alltid. Men det visste sjølvsagt ikkje han der han febrilsk forsøkte å stogga både mølla og den høge musikken.

Klarte heldigvis båe delar og fekk snakka med sjefen. Olsen innkalla han til møte om ein time, han hadde eit nytt oppdrag til Even.

Då samtala var ferdig, satt han både mølla og musikken på att, og sprang vidare. Han elska å springa, det var nok den treningsforma han likte best. Han sumde og ein del, og dreiv med forskjellige formar for sjølvforsvar.

Han trena kvar dag, det var ein del av å vera livvakt. PST hadde laga eit omfattande treningsprogram, så dei alle fylgde. Det var eit krav for å vera livvakt, og ein stor del av det å faktisk vera i stand å utføra oppdraga deira.

Ikkje at det gjorde han noko, han hadde alltid elska å trena. Bruka kroppen, kjenna styrken, den gode kjensla av å kjenna seg sterk.

Han hadde alltid hatt lyst å vera politi, og det var ein stolt dag då han fekk brevet om at han var komen inn på Politihøgskulen. Han hadde nokon av dei beste fysiske testresultata dei hadde sett nokon gong, og det gjorde han stolt. Tenkte at det måtte vera lov å vera det og.

Dei neste tre åra hadde flydd av garde, og han hadde elska kvart minutt av det. Elska teorien, det fysiske og taktiske, kommunikasjonen, samhaldet og praksisen. Kom aldri til å gløyma den augeblinken i praksis då han forstod kva han hadde lyst å gjera.

Saman med fire kollegaer hadde han vore med på å stogga eit ransforsøk i ein bank, og hadde på eit tidspunkt hatt to born bak seg og beskytta dei. Det hadde gjort noko med han, han kunne ikkje forklara det heilt, men det hadde skapa ei løyen kjensle i han.

Han hadde fått mykje skryt for korleis han hadde opptredd under aksjonen, dei var ikkje vandt med at ein 2.års student opptredde så markant og erfarent. Even kunne ikkje forklara det, men det var som om det var komen naturleg for han. Det å beskytta, passa på, sørga for at dei rundt han var trygge.

Då han var ferdig utdanna hadde han fire jobbtilbod i lomma, noko så gjorde han både stolt og glad. Han var allereie kjent for å vera svært dyktig, hadde dei beste testresultata og den aller beste oppførselen. Even var rett og slett eit stjerneskott i politiet hadde ein av instruktørane sagt, til Evens store forlegenheit og glede.

På avslutningsseremonien hadde PST-sjef Håkon Olsen komen bort til han og invitert til eit møte neste dag. Der hadde han bedt Even om å vurdera livvaktstenesta, nokon han sjølvsagt hadde gjort. Det var jo det han hadde lyst til, hadde hatt lyst til sidan den dagen i banken.

Even smilte litt for seg sjølv då han gjekk av tredemølla og fant vegen til dusjen. Det var lett å smila då han tenkte på den dagen på Olsens kontor. Dagen så hadde ført til ein svært grundig spesialopplæring i livvaktstenestane.

Opplæringa hadde ført til mange spennande oppdrag, både i Noreg og utlandet. Even vart raskt kjend for å vera svært diskret og opptre med den høgaste grada av profesjonalitet. Han sørgde alltid for ein lett tone, var svært grundig og fekk alle rundt seg til å kjenna seg trygge.

Det var noko med høgda hans og det skarpe, men samtidig snille blikket hadde ei svært nervøs skodespelar frå USA gloppe ut i forbindelse med Nobelpris-utdelinga. Even hadde vorten glad for at ho kjende seg trygg, det var jo jobben hans.

Når han byrja eit nytt oppdrag fekk han alltid ei mappa med personlege opplysningar så han trengde for å utføra oppdraget. Deretter googla han alltid personen, mest for å skapa seg eit bilete av personen han skulle beskytta. Kva dei trudde på eller stod for betydde ikkje noko, jobben hans var å beskytta dei i ein vis periode. Etter perioden var øve skreiv han ein avslutningsrapport, og så fekk han eit nytt oppdrag.

Etter å ha dusja og kledd på seg, tok han heisen opp til Olsens kontor. Banka på døra og høyrde Olsens mørke stemme ropa kom inn. Han var nett så ein buldrebasse den godaste Olsen, ein snill og alvorleg mann. Ikkje det at Even hadde tord å sei det til han, berre eit blikk frå Olsen kunne få den tøffaste til å teia still.

Han nikka og smila til dei tre så allereie satt rundt møtebordet, før han satt seg ned. I tillegg til Olsen var det Hermansen og Pettersen. Dei var to av dei så jobba med å analysera truslar, og Even tenkte med seg sjølv at det måtte vera ei alvorleg sak sidan det var to av dei.

«Det er komen eit nytt oppdrag på bordet, og eg vil at du skal ta det Bech Nesheim»

Olsens buldrande røst fylte heila rommet, og det fekk så vanleg Even til å smila litt. Han nikka lett og kjende på nysgjerrigheita. Det var noko med å få eit nytt oppdrag, nokon nye å beskytta.

«Saka gjeld statsråd Isak Valtersen, og har fått kodenamn Kardemomme2121. I dag tidleg kom det inn svært grove og detaljerte drapstruslar mot Valtersen, desse har Hermansen og Pettersen analysert»

«Me har gått gjennom breva så kom inn, og ser på dei så både ekta og svært alvorlege. Nokon eller nokre har tydelegvis følgt etter Valtersen i fleire veker. Det er bilete av han i forskjellige situasjonar, både i forbindelse med jobb og privat»

Hermansen trykka seg gjennom fleire bilete på skjermen, medan Even allereie var byrja å tenka på kva så kunne vera den beste tilnærminga i denne saka. Pettersen tok øve og klikka på ein anna knapp, så viste breva så var komen inn.

«Breva inneheld svært detaljerte og grove utgreiningar av korleis Valtersen skal drepas. Me har foreløpig ikkje funne eit einaste spor på breva, men fortsett med djupare analysar ut øve dagen»

Pettersen nikka til Olsen, før han la ned skjermbilete. Olsen kremta litt før han fortsette.

«Ut i frå desse analysane har eg tilrådd at Valtersen skal følgjast kontinuerleg av ein livvakt, og Politimeisteren er einig i dette. Det vil bli sett opp ein del tryggingstiltak for Valtersen, og me må blant anna sjå på kva me skal gjera med nokre av dei offentlege avtalane han skal ha dei neste vekene»

Even nikka og noterte, medan han tenkte på aktuelle tryggingstiltak. Tenkte på korleis denne Valtersen kom til å reagere på innskrenkinga i kvardagen. Kom han til å vera sint, redd, bekymra eller villig til å vera med å endringane? Som regel var det ei blanding.

«Me skal på eit møte med Valtersen og teamet hans på Stortinget om to timar. Her er mappa hans, Bech Nesheim, eg foreslår at du lagar ei foreløpig skissa med forslag til tryggingstiltak»

Olsen nikka til Even, så nikka bekreftande tilbake. Dei avtala å møtas igjen på kontoret hans om 1, 5 time, før Even gjekk til pulten sin. Satt seg ned og opna mappa.

Det var så å få eit slag i magen.

Ein svært alvorleg Isak Valtersen kikka på han frå fyrste sida.

Hadde dei finaste augo Even hadde sett. Nokon gong.

Herregud.


	3. Skal du vera med meg på toalettet?

To timar seinare gjekk Even og Olsen inn på Stortinget og vart møtt av ein sikkerheitsvakt. Han forklarte korleis post blei mottatt og behandla der, før han følgde dei til Valtersens kontor.

Dei småsnakka litt på vegen, vakta forklarte korleis ein normal dag på Stortinget var. Even nikka og noterte seg mentalt kva vakta sa, men han tenkte og på Valtersen. Tenkte på dei nydelege grøne augo. Tenkte på kva slags type han var.

Det var fyrste gong han hadde reagert sånn på eit nytt oppdrag, og kan kjende at han måtte prøva å rista det av seg. Kunne ikkje la fine augo koma i vegen for jobben han skulle gjera.

Even klarte å leggja bilete av Valtersen vekk i gangane med bilete av tidlegare regjeringsmedlemmar, og forberedte seg mentalt på å leggja fram tryggingstiltaka. Han var nøgd med forslaget, Olsen hadde sett gjennom planen i bilen og godkjent tiltaka.

Utanfor kontoret til Valtersen stod det ein mann og venta på dei. Han presenterte seg så Jonas Noah Vasquez, politisk rådgjevar. Han tok dei med inn til eit møtebord der Valtersen satt og åt salat.

Han såg opp då rådgjevaren kremta litt og kikka rett på Even. Augo hans vida seg litt ut og han fekk ein lett raudfarge i kinna. Såg ut så han funderte på noko, såg nett litt nysgjerrig ut.

Valtersen var endå finare i verkelegheita.

Det slo Even så ein stein i magen, og han måtte trekka pusten litt ekstra. Kjende seg litt raud i kinna sjølv, satsa veldig på at ingen såg det.

Statsråden hadde nokre små krøller så snodde seg bak øyra, eit opent og litt strengt andlet. Even mistenkte at det strenga nok var det han viste verda, sånn så han sjølv gjorde.

Då han reiste seg såg Even at han var høg, veldig høg. Dressen la seg fint rundt skuldra, og han såg ut så han trena kva dag. Even kunne verkeleg ikkje for det, men han måtte svelga litt. Skulle jo IKKJE sjå sånn på oppdraga sine, men herregud for ein mann!

Alle helsa på kvarandre, og Even noterte seg det faste og varme handtrykket til Valtersen. Då han satt seg ned var det nett så handa hans brann. På den aller beste måta.

Då alle hadde funne seg noko å drikka, kremta Olsen litt før han kikka på Valtersen og Vasquez.

«Som dykke veit har Politimeisteren i Oslo tilrådd, saman med oss i PST, at statsråd Valtersen skal følgast kontinuerleg av ein livvakt. Dette er med bakgrunn i dei svært alvorlege drapstruslane så kom inn i dag, og det er eit oppdrag så starte med ein gong»

Olsen kremta litt meir, og Even la merke til at Valtersen beit seg litt i leppa. Det burde verkeleg ikkje senda signal til magen hans, og definitivt ikkje lengre ned. Men det gjorde det.

«Kodenamnet for oppdraget er Kardemomme2121, all referanse og korrespondanse i saka skal innehalde dette namnet.  Ansvarleg for oppdraget vil vera Bech Nesheim, ein av våre dyktigaste og mest erfarne livvakter. Han har satt opp nokre punkt til tryggingstiltak, så han skal presentera for dykk»

Olsen nikka lett til Even, så igjen kremta litt. Vurderte litt om han skulle reisa seg, nokon gonger var det best, men bestemte seg for å bli sittande. Smilte lett til Valtersen, forsøkte å finna fram til det utrykket så utstråla tryggheit.

«Før dei tekniske analysane frå breva er klar og me har fått kartlagt ordentleg kven så kan stå bak truslane, vil alle bli behandla så ein potensiell trussel. Det betyr at me må gjera noko grep så vil få påverknad på kvardagslivet ditt, både på jobb og privat»

Even stogga og drakk litt vatn. La merke til at Vasquez nikka svært alvorleg, medan Valtersen såg ut så ein blanding av sjokk og at han hadde landa i eit parallelt univers. Even forstod han godt, hadde alltid medkjensle med oppdraga sine. Det måte vera svært skremmande å oppleva noko slik.

«Det at du no har fått tildelt ein livvakt på kontinuerleg basis betyr at eg skal følgja deg kvar dag, frå du står opp til du legg deg. Eg kjem til å gå 1-2 meter bak deg, sjekka alle rom før du går inn i dei og vera med deg på alt du gjer. Det vil nok vera litt rart frå byrja av, men eg er ganske diskret, så du vil ikkje leggja så mykje merke til meg»

Smilte lett til Valtersen, så såg litt stressa ut. Han opna og lukka munnen med gjentatte bevegelsar, og kikka litt småfortvila på rådgjevaren sin. Såg ut så han hadde lyst å sei noko, men at han ikkje heilt visste kva.  Kikka tilbake på Even, kikka han rett inn i augo.

«Skal du vera med meg på toalettet?»

Even klarte så vidt å svelga latteren, den bobla i halsen nett så fyrste gongen han drakk julebrus. Av alle ting å få spørsmål om! Det var båe uventa og sjarmerande på eit slags vis.

«Nei, eg kjem ikkje til å vera med deg på toalettet, så fremt du ikkje ber meg om det. Men eg kjem til å gå gjennom det å gjennomføra ein taktisk analyse før du kan gå inn. Medan du er på toalettet kjem eg til å stå utanfor»

Valtersen nikka litt, og Vasquez såg ut så han haldt på å le han og. Even likte han med ein gong, det var tydeleg at han hadde humor. Kjende at det var godt at statsråden hadde nokon med humor rundt seg.

«Du vil ikkje kunna ta trikk, buss, gå eller sykla til jobb om du plar å gjera det. Du vil bli køyrd på jobb og elles andre stadar du skal. Me har snakka med Stortingspresidenten og Statsministeren angåande den offentlege kalenderen din, og den vil verta tatt bort på ubestemt tid»

Valtersen såg ut så han ville protestera, men Vasquez rista på hovudet til han. Som for å sei at dette må du berre godta.

«Det fyrste me må gjera er å setta oss ned saman og gå gjennom kalenderen din dei neste vekene. Det gjeld båe jobb og private avtalar»

Han smilte til Valtersen igjen, så nikka tilbake. Alle reiste seg og Olsen bad han om to ord på gangen før han gjekk. Even nikka til dei to andre og sa at han kom tilbake om fem minutt.

Isak gjekk inn på kontoret sitt og lukka døra. Satt seg i stolen og la hovudet på bordet. Det var tusen tankar så for gjennom hovudet hans, og han hadde problem med å sortera dei frå kvarandre.

Den einaste så var enkel å sortera ut var tanka på livvakt Bech Nesheim. Hadde håpa med heile seg at det var den eldre Olsen så skulle beskytta han, og at Bech Nesheim var ein analytikar eller noko.

_No such luck, Valtersen!_

Han sukka litt for seg sjølv idet det banka på døra og Jonas kom inn. Han smilte til Isak før han lukka døra. Kikka på Isak, kikka tvers gjennom han. Sånn så han alltid gjorde.

Ulempa med å ha ein rådgjevar så har kjent deg heila livet er at han kjenne deg tvers gjennom. Du kan ikkje skjula noko, og dette var ein av dei gongene.

«Så, Isak….»

«Eg veit, Jonas, herregud»

«Det er verkeleg definisjonen på alle dei våte draumane dine»

« Eg VEIT Jonas, dette her kjem jo aldri til å gå. Han skal gå bak meg, sjå meg heile dagen og eg skal jo opptre profesjonelt og vera ein seriøs statsråd»

Jonas berre kikka på han med det gliset sitt, det han trakk fram når han skulle få Isak til å le.

Lo heile vegen ut av rommet.

«Lykke til Isak»

 

 


	4. Når et du da?

Isak sukka litt meir og la hovudet på pulten sin. Prøvde å trekka pusten djupt medan han venta på at Bech Nesheim skulle komma inn på kontoret. Kjende seg så ein 13-åring og definitivt ikkje så ein vaksen, seriøs og fagleg dyktig statsråd.

Det var lenge sidan, om nokon gong, han hadde fått ein sånn reaksjon på nokon han møtte for fyrste gong. Han likte å møta forskjellige menneske, likte å høyra om korleis kvardagen var og kva dei streva med.

Men dette….dette var noko heilt nytt. Då Olsen og Bech Nesheim hadde gått inn i rommet hadde tankane flydd avgårde til ting som verken hadde noko med truslar eller politikk å gjera.

Dei hadde gått rett sør. Det var inga vits å lyga for seg sjølv. Så veldig definitivt rett sør.

Han hadde gått rett inn i rommet og granska det. Latt augo gli fort øve rommet, medan han noterte seg alle detaljane der inne. Så hadde han granska Isak. Sett rett opp og ned på han, sett litt nysgjerrig ut. Men det var sikkert heilt normalt. Ikkje at Isak viste, han hadde aldri hatt livvakt før.

Livvakta hadde isblå augo, dei var ein blanding av skarpe og trygge. Då han kikka rett på Isak var det som å bli slått ut av ein ishavsvind. Det hadde….det hadde rett og slett kjentest fint ut.

Det var også noko med høgda så gjorde at han kjende seg trygg. Isak var ganske høg sjølv, men livvakta måtte vera minst 2 meter.

Isak hadde raudna lett i kinna, håpa verkeleg at ingen hadde sett det. Herregud så kleint, raudna av å sjå på ein mann. Ein mann så faktisk skulle vakta livet hans.

Tanka slo han så ein murstein, og skylte øve han så ein regnstorm. Det var faktisk nokon så ville drepa han, nokon så ville at han skulle døy.

Han kjende at hjarta dunka skikkeleg hardt, kjende på kvalmen, kjende seg svimmel sjølv om han satt i ro.

«Går det bra med deg, statsråd Valtersen?»

Den blåauga 2-meteren var tilbake i rommet og kikka på han. Kikka på han med eit blikk så såg ut så han faktisk brydde seg om Isaks svar.

Det var vel berre å sei det så det var, måtte jo venna seg til å ha denne mannen tett innpå livet.

«Eg er svimmel og kvalmen, det slo meg nettopp at nokon faktisk vil ta livet av meg. Du skal faktisk vakta livet mitt, halda meg trygg»

Bech Nesheim kikka på han, granska han med det intense blikket. Det var nett så han hadde lyst til å lukka augo. Hadde aldri kjend seg så granska før, sjølv ikkje av nysgjerrige journalistar.

«Ja, det er faktisk det eg skal gjer. Vakta deg, passa på deg, halda deg trygg. Og det kjem nok til å kjennas løye ut i byrjinga, men prøv å ikkje tenk så mykje på kvifor eg er der. Om du klare, tenk på meg så ein ekstra politisk rådgjevar eller noko»

Isak trakk pusta djupt og klarte å pressa fram eit smil. Det var noko med tanka på livvakta så ein politisk rådgjevar så gjorde det, gjorde at han slappa av litt.

«Eg trur kanskje du har fått eit lite forsinka sjokk eg, eg skal sjå om eg finne noko sukker og vatn til deg. Fortsett å pusta djupt, prøv å få med magen»

Isak gjorde så han fekk beskjed om, fekk med seg magen på nokre pusteøvingar. Det var noko med den røsta, den var både mild og streng på ein gong, så gjorde at han fekk lyst å gjera alt den bad om.

Livvakta kom tilbake med vatn og sjokolade, så Isak tok takknemleg i mot. Han åt og drakk seint, medan livvakta snakka litt om korleis dei skulle gjera ting dei kommande dagane. Forklarde korleis han gjekk rundt Isak, kva han såg etter i eit rom og ute blant folk.

«Eg vil sjå etter ting så kanskje aldri har slått deg og sjå etter, og me har to mål med oppdraget. Det fyrste er sjølvsagt å vakta deg, det andre å finne ut kvar og/eller kven truslane kjem frå. Det er difor viktig at du gjer så eg seie i enkelte situasjonar, for eksempel går tilbake til bilen om eg ber om det sjølv om du synes det er merkeleg»

Isak hadde lyst å protestera med heile seg, kjende at dette kom til å verta vanskeleg. Men den litle stemma langt bak i hovudet kviskra at dette faktisk var ein bra ting, at han måtte berre godta det.

Så han nikka bekreftande, og drakk litt meir vatn. Livvakta smilte lett, det virka nesten så han trudde Isak kom til å protestera. Kikka litt undersøkande på han.

«Så, det er fint om du kan fortelja meg litt om korleis ein vanleg dag ser ut for deg, og om det er noko utanom det vanlege så skal skje dei neste vekene. Me tar det så med i planlegginga av dagane dine»

«Ein heilt normal dag starte rundt klokka 05.30. Då står eg opp og tar ein symjetur heima, før eg et ein lett frukost, sjekke mail og media. Deretter drar eg på kontoret der eg har morgonmøte med dei næraste i teamet mitt klokka 07.15, før eg og Jonas plar å ha 10 minutt med..ehm..eg veit ikkje heilt kva eg skal kalla det. Me ser på løgne memes….og vel…me fjase»

Isak kjende at han raudna litt, kjende på blikket til livvakta så granska han. Igjen. Han såg litt lur ut, såg eigentleg ut så han hadde lyst å le. Det fekk Isak til å lura på korleis det ville sjå ut. Kjende med heila seg at han nok hadde eit fint smil. Han var sikkert ein sånn så lo med heila seg.

_Herregud, Valtersen, no må du fokusera!_

«Deretter går dagen med til forskjellige møter, lesing av rapportar og diverse dokument, svara på mail, snakka med partigruppa, delta på gruppemøter, svara på spørsmål frå media og så brukar eg mykje tid på Twitter. Eg prøve å vera heima til 20.00 kvar dag, då les eg litt, ser ein serie eller film før eg legg meg rundt 23.00»

«Når et du da?»

Av alle ting i verda han trudde han skulle få spørsmål om, var det definitivt ikkje eit av dei. Det kom svært overraskande på han, det gjorde og det granskande isblå blikket. Det virka så han faktisk brydde seg om svaret, og det satt Isak litt ut.

Gjorde han nervøs for fyrste gong på minst 10 år.

«Eg et når eg har tid, men må vel innrømma at eg gløyme det litt»

«Vel, eg får passa på at du et og då»

Det var varme i blikket så kikka på Isak no, det var definitivt varme.

Det sendte nokre løgne signal til magen hans, sendte magen ut på ein slags dans.

Herregud.

 


	5. Har du ein kjærast?

Isak kjende at han raudna igjen. Akkurat så ein 17-åring på stemnemøte for fyrste gong. Det byrja å bli skikkeleg flaut dette her. Han var vandt med å ha kontroll, vera roleg og seriøs. Og så kom denne 2-meteren og fekk han heilt ut av balanse.

Det intense blikket granska han, kikka opp og ned på andletet hans, før det kom eit ørlite smil. Så lite at han nesten ikkje såg det, men det krumma seg litt i den eine munnvika hans. Det var så han las kva Isak tenkte på, at han visste kvifor Isak raudna.

Og likte det.

Isak kremta litt før han drakk meir vatn. Prøvde å gje seg sjølv nokre sekund til å komma i balanse igjen. Kunne i alle fall lata som.

«Så ja, det er ein heilt normalt dag for meg. I tillegg er det møte i fagkomiteen den siste måndagen i kvar månad, møte med partigruppa kvar onsdag ettermiddag, forberedande statsråd kvar torsdag ettermiddag og Statsråd på Slottet kvar fredag klokka 11.00»

Livvakta nikka og noterte, hadde fått det alvorlege og skarpe blikket attende. Det så Isak allereie kjende var merkeleg tryggande. Når det no ein gong var sånn at han måtte ha ein livvakt, var det jo bra å ha ein så tok jobben så alvorleg. Så noterte seg alt og stilte spørsmål.

«Nokre kveldar kan det vera at det er seine møter, jobbmiddagar, eller besøk frå utlandet. I helgene er eg gjerna på reise, eller så er eg heima og jobbe litt. Prøve i ny og ne og berre slappa av, men skal vel innrømma at eg ikkje er så god på det»

Det slapp eit lite halvkremt ut av han, på veg til å verta ein latter. Jonas har vel sagt til han cirka 1089 gonger at han må slappa av litt og. Berre chille så han plar å kalla det. Men det er ikkje så lett å berre chille når det er så mykje interessant å lesa, så mykje spannande rapportar.

I tillegg kjende han på presset, det stadige presset om å prestera, om å kunna svara på alt. Berre tanka på dei hånlege og heva augebryna sjå enkelte av dei litt eldre på Stortinget var nok til å lesa ein rapport til. Eller kanskje to.

«Når det gjeld dei neste vekene er det ingen planlagde middagar, ei heller besøk frå utlandet. Seine kveldsmøter er jo her på Stortinget, og eg har heller ingen reiser. Det einaste så er utanom det vanlege er barnevakt for borna til Jonas neste helg»

Livvakta såg litt spørjande ut, og Isak noterte seg at han på nytt fekk ei lita krumming i munnvika. Var veldig fasinerande og sendte nokre nye dansetrinn rundt i magen.

« I tillegg til å vera min politiske rådgjevar, er Jonas min eldste og beste venn. Me har kjend kvarandre sidan barnehagen og har gått på same skule til og med vidaregåande. Han er gift med Eva og dei har to born. Den siste laurdagen i månaden sitt eg barnevakt på dei og søv øve til søndagen»

Isak elska det døgnet han var med Aleksander og Silje, medan foreldra var og gjorde ting han ikkje hadde behov for å veta noko om. Det var godt å vera med dei 5 år gamle tvillingane så verken brydde seg om komitémøter eller Stortingsmeldingar. Alt dei ville var at onkel Isak skulle leka med dei, lesa og laga pizza.

Livvakta kikka på han med varme i blikket. Igjen. Det satt han heilt ut, denne varmen så sendte sumarfuglane ut på runddans.

«Er dette normalt heime sjå dei?»

Isak nikka bekreftande og smilte lett.

«Me må nok gjer ei vurdering rundt akkurat det. Det er foreløpig ingenting så tyde på at den/dei så har truga deg har bilete av nokon andre enn deg. Men for å vera på den sikre sida, noko så eg vil sterkt anbefale at me er, bør du ta ein prat med Vasquez om neste helg»

Orda hans fossa øve Isak så ein iskald vinterstorm. Berre tanka på at nokon skulle skada Aleksander og Silje, eller Jonas og Eva for den saks skyld, fekk det til å gå i svart for han. Dei var familien hans, den einaste familien han hadde, den han hadde valt sjølv. Han kom til å gjera alt så livvakta sa og anbefala når det gjaldt dei fire.

Han nikka bekreftande og sa at han skulle snakka med Jonas neste morgon. Drakk litt meir vatn, munnen kjendest så Sahara og han lurte på om han fortsatt var litt i sjokk. Åt litt meir sjokolade, tenkte at han i alle fall ikkje kunne svima av framføre livvakta.

«Då har eg fått ein ganske god oversikt øve dagane dine og veit litt meir korleis me skal leggja opp sikkerheita di. Det eg dog treng å veta litt meir om er privatlivet ditt. Eg treng ikkje veta detaljar, men treng å veta om det er nokon i den næraste familien din så og må inkluderast i sikkerheitstiltaka dine»

«Nei, båe foreldra mine er daude og eg har ingen sysken. Jonas, Eva og borna er den einaste familien eg har»

«Ok, har du ein kjærast då?»

Spørsmålet vart stilt på ein heilt vanleg måte, men det var ikkje noko vanleg med kjensla det skapa i magen hans. Og hjarta. Kjærast. Late sundagar i senga, frukost, seriemaraton i pyjamasen, kyss og kjærteikn, nokon så berre var hans.

Isak tenkte på det nokon gonger, tenkte på korleis det ville vera. Ikkje at visste når han skulle få tid til det, men det gjorde noko med han. Tanka.

«Nei, eg har ikkje ein kjærast. Ei heller nokon eg driv på med eller kva det no er kidsa i dag kallar det»

Orda gjorde noko med Even, sjølv om det ikkje burde det. Statsråden var singel, og det…vel…det gjorde han glad.

«Ok, då har eg fått nok informasjon for i dag. Har du nokre spørsmål?»

Valtersen såg tankefull ut, det virka så han tok alle spørsmål svært seriøst. Han hadde dog fått litt farge i andletet og såg ikkje heilt sjokka ut lengre, så det var bra.

«Ehm….ber du våpen?»

«Ja, det gjer eg»

«Så du vil og kan skyta på eventuelle truslar eller om eg vert angrepen?»

«Ja, det både kan og vil eg gjer»

Statsråden raudna litt igjen og Even lurte på kva han tenkte på. Lurte på kva så gjorde kinna raude. Var det han? Det var kanskje innbilsk å tenka sånn, men det var jo lov å håpa.

«Ok, det er fint å veta. Kva vil du at eg skal kalla deg?»

_Even. Even. Even._

«Du kan kalla meg Bech Nesheim, eller mister Nesheim om du vil. Eg kjem til å kalla deg statsråd Valtersen og referera til deg så Kardemomme2121 når eg gjer beskjedar»

Valtersen nikka lett og reiste seg opp. Sa at han trudde det var på tide å komma seg heim, det hadde vore ein lang dag med fleire sjokk.

Han pakka saman tinga sine og skulle til å gå ut då han kikka på Even. Såg litt forvirra ut, litt spørjande.

Det burde verkeleg ikkje vera så sjarmerande. Men det var det.

«Du går fyrst, og så går eg rett bak deg»

Han nikka lett og gjekk ut døra. Even slo av ljoset og gjekk etter han. Meldte inn at Kardemomme2121 hadde forlat kontoret og skulle heim.

Dei gjekk av kontoret og ned ein gong. Ned ei trapp og inn i ein lengre gong.

Even studerte han medan dei gjekk. Såg på dei små krøllene så låg i nakka, lurte på korleis dei ville kjennas i henda hans. Han var villig til å vedda på at dei var mjuke, ville kjennas så silke.

Studerte skuldra, funderte på korleis dei såg ut under dressen. Lurte på korleis det ville vera å dra munnen øve dei, med mjuke bevegelsar. Kyssa litt, slikka.

Lot augo gli nedøve, festa seg litt på rumpa. Lurte på korleis den ville kjennas i henda hans, kva slags ljodar Valtersen ville laga når han gjorde det. Lurte på….

Herregud.

Stogga tankerekka med ein gong. Fokuserte på gongane og omgivnadane. Rista på hovudet av seg sjølv, dette var verkeleg ikkje likt han.

Kjende at dette kom til å verta eit frustrerande og utfordrande oppdrag.

Mest av alt på det personlege plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God 1.desember ❤
> 
> Vil og benytta anledninga til å takka for den fine velkomsten denne historia har fått, og for møkje utrulegt fine kommentarar ❤ Set veldig pris på dei, og er båe rørt og glad :-D ❤


	6. God natt, god morgon

Even manøvrerte den svarte spesialdesigna bilen gjennom Oslo-kvelden med stødige bevegelsar. Lot blikka bevega seg sakte att og fram, frå trafikken, via statsråden til omgivnadane rundt.

Han hadde eskortert Valtersen ned i Stortingets parkeringskjellar der den skotsikre bilen stod klar. Hadde haldt døra ope og sørga for at han fekk satt seg inn. Forklart korleis bilen fungerte, at den var skotsikker, at han ikkje behøvde å bekymra seg.

Statsråden hadde nikka og sett ut så han synes det var svært tryggande å høyra. Skuldra hadde sige litt saman, han hadde trekt pusten djupt og kikka ut vindauga. Hadde ikkje sagt noko på heile turen, berre kika ut på ljosa.

Kva han tenkte på var vanskeleg å sjå, det var kun lett å lesa det raudnande andletet hadde Even slått fast. Akkurat no var det litt stift, nesten litt utrykkslaust. Han hadde dog farge i andletet, så Even såg ikkje for seg at han skulle svima av med det fyrste.

Statsråd Valtersen var ein tøffing, tenkte Even med noko så kjendest litt så beundring. Han hadde tatt alt på strak arm i dag, hadde gjort og svart på alt Even bad om, utan ein einaste protest. Kun det litle augeblikket då sjokket satt inn hadde han hatt. Men det var då verkeleg så forventa når ein vert drapstrua.

Sjølv om dette var hans fyrste alvorlege drapstrussel, var statsråden, i følgje mappa sin, svært vandt med ulike truslar. Even hadde talt 37 ulike truslar så hadde vortne politimeldte sidan Valtersen hadde vorten statsråd.

Dei fleste hadde komen via Twitter, nokon få på Facebook og mail. Alle hadde dog ein ting til felles, dei handla om at statsråden var homofil. Even hadde lest dei alle og det var tung lesing. Han lurte på om svaret på kven så hadde sendt drapstruslane låg blant desse, han visste at analytikarane skulle gå gjennom alle på nytt.

Eit djupt sukk frå baksete fekk han tilbake til bilen. Tilbake til den tause statsråden så kikka på ljosa. Even studerte han i spegelen, han såg litt bekymra ut. Det var lett å forstå kvifor.

«Går det bra med deg, statsråd Valtersen?»

«Ja, eg er ok. Det har berre vore ein litt løyen dag i dag, gjekk frå noko så kjendest så ein siger i den munnlege spørjetimen til…ja….du veit»

Han peika rundt i bilen med den eine handa, trakk fleire djupe sukk. Even fekk litt vondt av han, fekk lyst å gje han ein klem. Halda han litt. Det virka så han behøvde det.

Men det kunne han jo sjølvsagt ikkje gjera, så han fekk fokusera på dei praktiske oppgåvene. Kremta litt og kikka i spegelen igjen. Møtte eit grønt blikk, det hadde noko sårt øve seg no. Det hjalp ikkje på ynskje om å halda, på ingen så helst måte.

«Når me kjem heim til deg, statsråd Valtersen, kjem eg til å ta ein taktisk undersøking av leilegheita di. Då må du stå utanfor og venta. Når det er gjort kan du gå inn og eg vil gå heim. Eg vil verta avløyst av nokre kollegaer så skal sitta utanfor leilegheita di om natta. I morgon tidleg kjem eg tilbake og avløys dei»

Statsråden nikka og smilte litt svakt. Eit svakt smil var uansett betre enn ingenting, så han erklærte det for å vera ein siger.

«Når du seie utanfor leilegheita meine du rett utanfor i gongen eller ute på gata?»

«Dei kjem til å sitta i ein bil rett utanfor leilegheitskomplekset. Bilen vil ikkje vera ein vanleg politibil, men ein spesialbil frå PST. Den vil ikkje vera mogleg å identifisera»

Valtersen nikka lett i det dei køyrde framføre komplekset hans. Even stogga bilen og gjekk ut, lot blikket gli rundt på gata, før han opna døra for statsråden. Han steig ut og gjekk inn, Even følgde rett bak.

Heisturen opp i 9.etasje var av det tause slaget, men så var det ikkje så mykje å sei heller.

Isak byrja å kjenna kor trøyt han eigentelg var, det var nett så heile kroppen hans var slapp eller brygga på noko. Det var sikkert ein heilt normal reaksjon, ikkje at han viste, men det virka logisk.

Då heisen plinga på rett etasje, gjekk livvakta ut fyrst, lot blikket gli øve gongen før han gjekk bort til døra hans. Bad han om å verta ståande utanfor, så han hadde snakka om i bilen, før han låste seg inn.

Isak såg at ljosa vart slått på, før han lente seg inntil veggen og lukka augo. Dei kjendest så tunge ut at han ikkje klarte å halda dei opne. Kjende kor godt det var å lukka dei, kjende trøytheita vaska øve seg. Kjende på mykje.

«Klokka er 20.38 og Kardemomme2121 er heima. Leilegheita er sjekka. Status, alt ok»

Livvaktas stemme høyrdest ut så den kom langt vekke frå, sjølv om kroppen kjende at han stod ganske så nærme. Det kjendest…det kjendest trygt ut.

Han opna augo og såg rett inn i nokre knallblå augo. Så nett no minna han om ein roleg sjø, det var svært avslappande å sjå på. Det gjorde godt for den delen av han så var litt redd.

«Eg trur berre eg tar ein dusj eg og legg meg, trur ikkje eg klare å halda augo ope så mykje lengre»

«Ok, då sjåast me 05.30 i morgon tidleg»

Isak nikka litt, men kjende med heile seg at han ikkje orka tanka på symjing i morgon, kjende at kroppen ikkje var heilt med. Lurte veldig på korleis han skulle sei frå om det. Ante verkeleg ikkje korleis protokollen var, kunne han berre sei eit anna klokkeslett liksom.

«Ehm..eg veit ikkje heilt korleis protokollen er her, om eg kan berre skifta klokkeslett og sånt. Men eg kjenne verkeleg at eg ikkje orke symjing i morgon, så kan me sei klokka 06.45 i staden for?»

«Ja, det kan du, så lenge du ikkje skifte tidspunkt i siste augeblikk. Det er din kvardag dette her, så det er du så bestemm dette»

Han smilte varmt til Isak, og det fylte han med noko. Noko han var altfor trøyt til å reflektera øve akkurat då, men noko var det. Noko fint.

Livakta meldte inn at han gjekk heim til kollegane i bilen utanfor, før han kikka litt meir på Isak. Som om han vurderte å sei noko, men ikkje viste heilt kva. Det fekk det til å gnaga litt i magen hans, rett under navlen.

«Om du skulle vera noko så ringe du, når som helst. Ok?»

«Ok»

«God natt, statsråd Valtersen»

«God natt, Bech Nesheim»

 

Isak huska ikkje at han sovna, men då han vakna 06.04 neste morgon var tankane fulle av isblå augo. Han hadde drøymd om dei heile natta, at han hadde dei augo på seg. Det kjendest merkeleg fint.

Han tok seg ein rask dusj, åt ein lett frukost og gjorde seg klar for dagen. Fyrste heile dagen med ein livvakt i hælane. Tanken på det gjorde han ei blanding av spent, nervøs, litt stressa og trygg.

Stod klar 06.45 då det banka lett på døra. Han opna opp, og vart møtt av to meter med smil og tryggheit.

«God morgon, statsråd Valtersen»

«God morgon, Bech Nesheim»

Dei gjekk til heisa, gjekk ut til bilen, der han opna døra for Isak. I dagsljoset la han merke til korleis blikket til livvakta sveipa øve omgjevnadane. Han hadde nok vore for trøyt til å sjå det kvelden før, det var svært fasinerande å sjå på.

Bilturen til Stortinget gjekk som normalt. Isak las eit dokument og gjorde nokre notat så han ville ta opp med Statsministeren.

Då dei gjekk gjennom gongane opp til kontoret, kjende han livvaktas blikk i nakka. Det var svært merkeleg å ha nokon så gjekk rett bak han på den måten. Så kikka rundt, kikka etter ting han aldri ville tenkt på å kikka etter, kikka på han.

Blikket gjorde han varm øvealt, gjorde at sumarfuglane flaksa rundt.

Gjorde at han lurte på kva han ville sjå om han snudde seg rundt.

Lurte.

 


	7. Trur du kan ta helg no

Torsdagen føregjekk heilt så normalt. Eller, normalt og normalt reflekterte Even øve rundt 19.00 då han gjekk etter statsråden tilbake til kontoret. Han hadde vore på forberedande statsråd, og det var møte nummer 11 den dagen.

Even var heilt imponert øve tempoet statsråden haldt. På ein liten dag hadde han fått utretta meir enn fleire andre oppdrag hadde gjort på ei veke. Han las dokument og åt frukt til og frå møter, jobba svært effektivt og målretta, og svarte på mail i eit sett.

Og så var han hyggeleg. Mot absolutt alle. Det var kanskje det så imponerte Even mest. Statsråden virka så å vera ein av dei menneska så faktisk er genuint hyggelege. Han snakka litt med alle han møtte, smilte og presenterte Even.

Han var ikkje vandt med sånt i det heile tatt. Ein livvakt skulle helst vera så diskret at ingen la merke til han eller ho. Even hadde alltid vore opptatt av dette, å vera profesjonell, ikkje verta lagt merke til. Hadde ikkje behov for å verta presentert eller noko sånt.

Men no vart han det. Statsråden sørga for at alle visste kven han var og kor takknemleg han var for å ha nokon så vakta han.

Det laga nokre løgne klumpar i magen hans, det var ei heilt ny kjensle, men på ingen måte fæl. Det var som om noko hoppa rundt der nede, noko fint.

Han tenkte på det medan dei køyrde heim, kor uvanleg det var at nokon gjorde det. Lurte veldig på om det var innanfor å spørja statsråden.

Han satt og leste nokre dokument, så han ville nok helst ikkje verta forstyrra. Even tenkte på det i nokre minutt til før han bestemte seg for å hoppa i det.

«Unnskyld at eg forstyrre deg, statsråd Valtersen, men eg lurte på om eg kunne spørja deg om noko?»

Statsråden kikka opp frå papira sine og nikka lett.

«Det høyrest kanskje litt løye ut å spørja om detta, men eg berre lurte på kvifor du presenterte meg for alle du møtte i dag?»

«Ehm…du er jo livvakta mi og går rett bak meg med skytevåpen. Er det ikkje normalt å fortelja kven du er?»

Statsråden såg båe forvirra ut og lett lattermild av ein eller anna grunn. Det var eit herleg syn, så gjorde at sumarfuglane hoppa litt rundt. Svært irriterande og upassande.

«Nei, det er ikkje det. Det er fyrste gong eg er på eit oppdrag der eg faktisk vert presentert»

«Vel, eg kan ikkje svara for alle andre, Bech Nesheim, men for meg er det viktig at folk veit kven du er. Du har så oppdrag å vakta livet mitt frå gud veit kva eller kven, å presentera deg er nå verkeleg det minste eg kan gjera»

Han smilte lett før fokuset gjekk attende til lesinga. La heldigvis ikkje merke til at Even raudna, eller vart køyrande resten av vegen heim med eit stort smil.

Orda hans vart sittande sjå Even resten av kvelden, på den plassen i mellom hjarta og skuldra. Den så han aldri hadde funne namn på, men så haldt på plass alle dei fine orda. Det vart med han inn i draumane, saman med dei grøne augo.

Dei vart og med han neste morgon, då han satt og såg på statsråden så sumde runde etter runde i bassenget. Leilegheitskomplekset hadde eige basseng i kjellaren, noko så visstnok var ein av grunnane til at statsråden ville bu der.

Even prøvde med alt han hadde å overtyda seg sjølv om at varmen skyltest orda eller bassenget. Det skyldtest definitivt ikkje statsråden i badeshorts.

Sjølvsagt gjorde det ikkje det.

Han prøvde hardt å tenka på alle andre ting dei neste timane. Det var tross alt fredag og Statsråd på Slottet. Han kunne verkeleg ikkje køyra inn på Slottet å tenka sånne tankar. Burde, kunne og skulle absolutt ikkje tenka sånne tankar. Punktum. Men i alle fall ikkje på veg til Kongen.

Det hjalp ikkje. Synet og tankane vart med han, umulege å få vekk. Så han kapitulerte medan han satt utanfor statsrådens kontor og åt litt frukt. Lot det berre komma. Muskuløse skuldrar, flotte bein, vått hår.

Herregud.

 

Isak satt på kontoret og åt litt frukt, medan han sjekka Twitter. Retweeta litt og svara nokre studentar på spørsmål om stipendordninga. Likte å vera i direkte kontakt med folk, synes det var gøy.

Det kom eit pling frå maskina hans så signaliserte ein ny mail, og han la frå seg mobilen. Opna opp mailen og vart møtt med eit bilete så gjorde han både svimmel og kvalmen.

Eit bilde av mannen med ljåen og andletet hans lyste opp skjermen, med bloddryppande bokstavar så sa at han skulle døy i dag.

Han fekk problem med å pusta, kjende seg heilt utanfor seg sjølv. Det var så å verta slått av ein stor hammar, eller sånn det måtte kjennas å stå i ein orkan.

Det flimra framføre augo, hjarta dunka så fort at det kjendest så det skulle komma ut. Han prøvde å finna stemma si, men klarte ikkje å få ut eit einaste ord. Det var som om han hadde fryse fast, som om han ikkje klarte å bevega seg.

Han kjende oppkasta på veg opp og fekk tak i søppelbøtta idet han klarte å ropa namnet til livvakta.

Det kjendest så eit hav at tid, men var nok ikkje meir enn 30 sekund før han kjende nokre varme hender så strauk han på ryggen. Han høyrde ein stemme og, men det kjendest ut så den var milevis vekke.

Dei varme henda trakk han opp i stolen att og verda kom tilbake i fokus. To blå og litt bekymra augo kikka på han. Han høyrde stemma så spurte kva så hadde skjedd. Fekk peika på maskina før han la seg tilbake i stolen og lukka augo.

Konsentrerte seg om å trekka pusten djupt og forsøka å roa magen. Han høyrde stemma rundt seg, den snakka i telefonen, gav beskjedar. Var myndig og trygg. Akkurat det han behøvde når det kjendest ut så å ver på sjøen i ein orkan.

«Isak, sjå på meg»

Jonas rolege stemme fekk han til å opna augo. Såg inn i dei bekymra augo, såg livvakta i sidesynet. Han snakka fortsatt i telefonen.

«Går det bra, Isak?»

Han nikka. Klarte ikkje å gjer noko meir.

«Eg trur det er best at Bech Nesheim køyre deg heim eg. Trur du kan ta helg no, kanskje slappa litt av i helga. Kanskje berre lesa ein rapport til ein forandring»

Det kom eit skeivt smil frå Jonas, sjølv om han fortsatt såg svært bekymra ut. Isak nikka svakt og klarte å pressa fram eit lite smil.

Lot Jonas pakka saman sakene hans medan han satt og pusta djupt. Drakk litt vatn så nokon hadde satt fram. Sikkert livvakta tenkte han med takksemd.

«Er du klar til å dra heim, statsråd Valtersen?»

Isak kikka litt opp, fant den trygge andletet. Nikka og reiste seg.

Bilturen heim var av det rolege slaget. Isak satt med augo igjen og tenkte på ingenting. Og alt.

Det virka som om livvakta forstod at han ikkje orka å prata, og Isak var evig takknemlig for det.

Då dei var heime la han merke til at det stod ein politibil på andre sida av gata. Mailen hadde tydelegvis gjort at tiltaka hadde vorten gradert opp eit hakk. Han kunne fint leve med det.

Livakta opna døra og han tok eit steg ut av bilen. Kikka på politibilen igjen då noko fekk han til å stogga opp.

Det var livvaktas andlet så fekk han til å stogga opp. Det såg svært alvorleg og konsentrert ut, og blikket hans sveipa raskt øve omgivnadane. Såg tydelegvis noko så Isak ikkje kunne sjå.

«Gå inn i bilen igjen, statsråd Valtersen, og legg deg ned»

Stemma var så streng og myndig at Isak ikkje ein gong stilte spørsmål. Han gjorde så han fekk beskjed om.

La seg ned på setet og såg at Bech Nesheim hadde tatt fram våpenet sitt. Han snakka svært fort og gav tydelegvis nokre beskjedar.

Isak kjente på ei heilt ny form for redsel. Han hadde vore redd før, sjølvsagt hadde han det. Men ikkje sånn så dette. Den greip tak i heile han og gjorde han iskald. Han fekk ikkje pusta og kjende smaka av galle.

Plutseleg såg han at det blenka i skiltet til Bech Nesheim. Blenka eit par gonger.

Så smalt det.


	8. Helg, prat og varme augo

Isak visste ikkje kor lang tid det hadde gått. Det kjentest så fleire timar, men det kunne fint vera snakk om nokre minutt.

Det var fleire stemmar så ropa utanfor bilen, men det høyrdest ikkje ut så nokon ropa etter ambulanse eller meir hjelp. Det høyrdest eigentleg ut så dei ropa, _faren over._

Isak opna augo og såg rett på livvakta. Han stod og snakka med ein uniformert politi, dei peika rundt og noterte noko på eit nettbrett.

_Uskadd. Uskadd. Uskadd._

Livvakta var uskadd. Orda smaug seg rundt i systemet hans, vaska øve han så ein sumarlett bris. Hjarta dunka fortsatt så ein maskin og han var litt svimmel, men han kjende på ei enorm lettes. For ikkje å snakka om takksemd.

Bech Nesheim møtte plutseleg blikket hans og smilte lett. Nikka til politimannen før han opna døra for Isak. Isak gjekk ut og kikka litt rundt seg, kjende fortsatt redsla henga igjen.

«Faren er over, statsråd Valtersen, det var ikkje eit angrep på deg dette her. Det var nokon ungdommar så skaut på blikkboksar på fotballbanen der borte»

Bech Nesheim peika på fotballbana nokre hundre meter bortanfor, der fleire politi var i gong med å gjera arrestasjonar. Han forklarte at dei kom til å bli tiltalt for brot på Våpenlova og kunne venta seg båe bot og fengselsstraff.

Isak nikka litt, smilte lett og kviskra tusen takk. Han trudde fyrst at livvakta ikkje hadde høyrt det, men han berre smilte til Isak.

«Du treng ikkje takka meg for at eg gjer jobben min, statsråd Valtersen. Eg er berre glad for at det ikkje var eit angrep på deg. Skal me gå inn?»

Isak nikka lett og dei gjekk inn. Tok heisa opp, gjekk bort til døra hans, der han vart ståande utanfor medan livvakta sjekka leilegheita. Han kom tilbake til døra og meldte inn at stastus var ok. Kikka litt på Isak, såg ut så han vurderte å spørja om noko.

Det enda med at han smilte litt før dei gjekk inn. Tok av seg sko og gjekk på kjøkkenet. Kikka litt på kvarandre, kjende litt på den nervøse stemninga så plutseleg dansa rundt i rommet.

Isak kjende seg plutseleg litt kald, lurte på om kroppen endelig hadde tatt igjen hjernen i forhold til alt så hadde skjedd dei siste timane. Byrja å klapra litt tenner og lurte på om han skulle gå i dusjen. Men kunne han det når livvakta var der? Byrja å tenka på livvakta i dusjen, tenka på dei to i dusjen. Tenkte på….

«Du må sei om eg tråkke øve nokre grenser no, statsråd Valtersen, men eg foreslår at du går og tar deg ein dusj, så skal eg laga litt mat i mens. Trur me begge treng litt mat no»

«Kan du vera her i natt?»

Det berre glapp ut av Isak, det var ikkje det han hadde tenkt å sei i det heile tatt. Hadde tenkt å sei takk eller noko, sjølv om han innerst inne hadde lyst å senda livvakta hjarteaugo.

No visste han ikkje kvar han skulle sjå. Kjende raudna spreia seg i andletet, kjende varmen fyka øve alt før den forplanta seg i magen. Rett under navlen.

«Eg kan det»

Tre ord. Tre enkle ord så skapa så mykje sumarfuglar i magen hans at han var sikker på at dei skulle komma ut. Prøvde svært hardt å overtyda seg sjølv om at det handla om å vera trygg. Sjølvsagt var det derfor.

«Eg tar ein tur heim eg då og hente nokre klede. Politibilen vert ståande utanfor, og kollegaene mine frå PST kjem klokka 20.00 i kveld. Eg hente mat på vegen eg, Indisk ok?»

Isak berre nikka. Det var ikkje så mykje anna å gjera.

 

Då Even kom tilbake satt statsråden i sofaen med lukka augo. Han var kledd i joggeklede og lukta himmelsk. Det var ei blanding av sitrus og kokos. Og noko så Even mistenkte kun var statsråden.

Even rista på hovudet øve seg sjølv og sine atter ein gong upassande tankar. Det byrja verkeleg å verta litt irriterande, og han visste ikkje kva han skulle gjera med det. Det var jo ikkje som om det kunne skje noko heller.

Resten av kvelden var svært roleg. Dei åt Indisk, statsråden fekk farge i kinna igjen og så snakka dei litt. Ikkje om veldig personelege ting, men litt om alt mogleg. Snakka om alle dei forskjellige menneska dei trefte på, utanlandsturar og utdanningane sine.

Timane gjekk utan at Even kikka på klokka, og han kunne ikkje huska sist han hadde kjend seg så avslappa. Ei heller så nysgjerrig. Hadde berre lyst å veta meir, veta dei personlege tinga og. Veta.

Etter at statsråden hadde hatt ein samtale med Vasquez byrja han å gjespa skikkeleg. Sa at han ville legga seg, sa og at han kom til å la vær å symja neste morgon. Kom til å sova til han vakna av seg sjølv, kjende at kroppen var litt i ulage.

Even støtta han på at det nok var lurt, før statsråden viste han gjesterommet. Det var eit skikkeleg koseleg rom, med gule gardiner og veggar dekt av bøker. Senga var redd opp og statsråden hadde til og med satt fram ei flaska vatn.

Even takka og smilte, før dei vart ståande å kikka på kvarandre. Lufta vart fullt opp av eit eller anna igjen. Even klarte ikkje å setja ord på det, men noko var det.

«Sov godt då, statsråd Valtersen. Om det er noko, er det berre å komma inn til meg»

_Even Bech Nesheim da! Herregud._

Statsråden berre smilte lett og nikka før han gjekk på badet. Even lukka døra, og meldte inn at Kardemomme2121 og livvakt EBN 12022106, hadde lagt seg.

Sovna ganske kjapt, medan han forsøkte veldig hardt å ikkje tenka på grøne augo.

Mislykka totalt.

Neste morgon vakna Even til ljodar frå kjøkkenet og ei deilig kaffilukt så sneik seg rundt i leilegheita. Han fann statsråden på kjøkkenet der han hadde dekt på eit skikkeleg flott frukostbord.

Dei åt og drakk kaffi, snakka om kven dei trudde kunne stå bak truslane. Statsråden såg ut så han hadde sove godt, augo skein og smilet satt laust. Even lurte på korleis det ville vera å ha det sånn kvar dag. Slo tanka vekk med ein gong.

«Eg har tenkt litt på ein ting, statsråd Valtersen. Sjølv om skyteepisoden i går ikkje var retta direkte mot deg, finns det jo nokon der ute så vil gjera deg vondt. Eg lurte difor på om eg skulle læra deg nokre teknikkar og litt sjølvforsvar. Sånn for sikkerhets skyld. Eller kanskje du kan litt allereie?»

«Nei, det kan eg ikkje, så det hadde vore veldig fint. Jonas har masa på meg i mange år om at det er greitt å kunna litt sjølvforsvar, men eg har jo aldri tid til det»

Statsråden humra litt, før det gjekk øve i latter. Det var den finaste latteren Even hadde høyrt. Nokon gong. Den vaska øve han og gjorde han varm i magen, fekk han til å tenka på late sumardagar og mjuke kyss.

Den neste timen gjekk dei gjennom grunnprinsippa og grunnstillingane. Even viste og forklarte, statsråden nikka og gjorde så han fekk beskjed om. Var eit naturtalent, Even var imponert kor fort han tok alt. Lurte på om det var noko denne mannen ikkje fekk til.

På eit tidspunkt haldt han henda til statsråden øve hovudet, skulle forklara eit grep for å komma seg ut av noko slikt. Han forklarte og statsråden nikka, før han plutseleg tok eit steg rett bak og snubla i treningsmatta til Even.

Datt rett bakøve og drog Even med seg. Drog han sånn at Even vart liggande rett på statsråden. Rett oppå den harde og sveitte kroppen.

Han byrja å le. Statsråden lot med heile seg, lo så masse at det skapa bylgjer i magen til Even. Skapa bevegelsar i kroppen sin så spreidde seg til Evens kropp. Fekk Even til å le og. Det var ikkje så mykje meir å gjera.

Før statsråden slutta å le og vart heilt alvorleg. Kikka han rett inn i augo med eit blikk så var fullt av ting han ikkje kunne setta ord på. Eller kanskje han ikkje turde.

Lufta vart tung av usagte ting, av kjensler ingen av dei kunne snakka om. Det var ikkje eit ord så vart sagt, men augo snakka så berre det.

Statsrådens augo var ei nyanse av mørkegrøne og svært intense, han slikka seg på leppene og smilte lett. Som for å sei, kyss meg, kyss meg, kyss meg no.

Det var møkje Even ikkje var sikker på, men det han kjende no var ikkje ein av dei. Statsråden ville kyssa, og det var ingenting han heller ville akkurat då.

Smilte og blunka litt, kjende på den harde kroppen under seg. Vart varm øvealt av båe kroppen og dei varme augo til statsråden.

Lente seg litt nærare, var så nærme at han kjende statsrådens pust mot leppene. Det sendte signal rett sør, til sånn rett under navlen.

Han smile litt meir, fekk eit smil tilbake.

Og eit blunk.

«Even…»

«Isak…»

Even skulle akkurat til å bevega munnen sin inntil Isaks då dørklokka skar inn i rommet så ei ulande sirene.

 


	9. Leverpostei, leik og latter

Dei spratt båe opp, kikka litt nervøst på kvarandre, kjende på dei rauda kinna. Smilte litt forsiktig, kjende på den tunge lufta.

Isak retta litt på joggebuksa før han gjekk bort til dørtelefonen og løfta røyret opp. Høyrde masse roping og latter.

«Onkel Isak, onkel Isak, kan du leika med oss?»

Meir latter og noko så høyrdest ut så hopping. Før Evas stemme braut gjennom latteren, ho høyrdest svært stressa ut.

«Eg beklage Isak, eg veit at det ikkje er den beste dagen for deg i dag, men Jonas har fått omgangssjuka og eg må på jobb. Foreldra til Jonas er på eit stevne, men kan henta dei om 3 timar. Kan dei vær sjå deg til det?»

«Ja, kan skjønna det, berre kom opp»

Han trykka på knappen så slapp dei inn, høyrde på fnising. Møtte blikket til Even, han stod å lente seg inntil dørkarmen. Gav han eit blikk han ikkje klarte å lesa, men det sendte sumarfuglane ut på tur.

«Eg veit at det ikkje er heilt optimalt, men det står to politibilar ute og du er her. Kunne ikkje sei nei heller»

«Heilt einig, det er viktig å hjelpa vener. Ikkje tenk på det, Isak, eg melde det inn eg»

«Du kalla meg, Isak. Igjen»

«Ja, eg gjorde vist det. Går det greitt?»

Even såg med eit litt nervøs ut, kikka litt i taket, kikka alle andre stadar enn på Isak. Det var svært sjarmerande.

«Ja, eg synes det er fint eg. Men me bør kanskje kun gjer det når me er aleine. Det er vel ikkje heilt…ehm…etter protokollen er det Even?»

Even nikka litt før heile andletet vart dekt av eit smil. Finaste smilte Isak hadde sett. Nokon gong. Det gav bensin til båe sumarfuglar og dei upassande tankane.

Dei blå augo vart fylt med varme, og han smilte litt lurt til Isak. Han visste ikkje kva han skulle sei, hadde visst mista alle orda sånn plutseleg. Så han kikka tilbake, smilte litt.

Kven skulle tru at kunne vera så fint å stå i ein gong og smila til nokon? Definitivt ikkje han. Det var så lett å drøyma seg vekk i dei augo, drøyma om kvardagen fult opp av sånne augneblikk.

Plutseleg banka det på døra og han skvatt litt. Måtte blunka litt, kjende kor varme kinna var.

Opna døra og blei møtt av to hoppande og svært ivrige born. Aleksander og Silje hoppa rett på han og ropte, onkel Isak, i kor. Lo og ropa, var tydeligvis glad for å vera der.

Eva var rett bak dei, med to sekkar i henda.

«Tusen takk for dette, Isak, me skylde deg ein svært stor teneste. Eg veit...ja…eg veit. Du veit at du kan ringa meg når som helst, ikkje sant?»

Isak nikka og smilte, medan borna gjekk for å ta av seg jakkene. Dei kikka nysgjerrig på Even, og han smilte til dei båe to. Isak hopa med heile seg at Eva ikkje skulle kommentera det raude andletet hans. Det var jo lov å hopa.

«Kvifor er du så raud i andletet, Isak? Og kven er….?»

Ho kikka på Even, lot blikket gli mellom dei. Isak kunne formeleg sjå at tankane flaug rundt. Eva hadde alltid hatt ei eigen evne til å sjå korleis ting hang saman. Ganske kjapt. Og ikkje klarte han å skjula ting for ho heller. Var vel sånn det var når nokon kjenne deg godt.

«Aha, akkurat ja. Du er livvakta til Isak, deg har er høyrt om. Forklare ganske så mykje, Isak»

«Eva…!!»

Eva berre lo, og det gjorde Even og. Som om hans raude andlet var dagens vits. Aleksander og Silje kikka mellom dei før dei byrja å le dei og.

Isak berre rista på hovudet. Han var verkeleg omringa av dustar. Dog veldig fine dustar.

«Say no more, Valtersen. Glede meg til å fortella Jonas om dette. Me har eit veddemål, skjønar du»

Så lo ho endå meir, og det gjorde Even og. Borna sa ha det, og Eva gjorde seg klar til å gå.

«Du er ein engel, Isak, me snakkas»

Så gjekk ho, og Isak vart ståande og kikka på Even. Han berre smilte og blunka litt. Kikka på borna så kikka tilbake. Det var storebror Aleksander så tok ansvar, han gjorde gjerna det.

«Hei, eg heite Aleksander og eg er 5 år gamal. Silje er og 5 år, me er tvillingar skjønne du. Men er eg størst altså, pappa har sagt at eg kom fyrst»

«Hei, eg heite Even og er 31 år gammal. Eg har ingen sysken, men kunne ønska eg hadde ei syster. Det må vera kjekt»

Tvillingane nikka og smilte, trippa litt opp og ned. Isak lurte på om dei kanskje måtte på do eller om dei berre synes det var kjekt å snakka med nokon nye.

«Er du kjærasten til onkel Isak?»

Fire minutt. Heile fire minutt tok det før spørsmålet kom frå Silje. Isak hadde regna med at det ville komma, Silje var svært opptatt av kjærastar for tida, men dette var ny rekord. Han kjende på raudna, igjen, og klarte så vidt å sjå på Even.

Even. Denne fine mannen så han var nysgjerrig på. Så han ville verta kjend med, så han ville veta ting om. Han stod der så fin og smilte til borna.

«Nei, eg er ikkje det, me er vener»

Aleksander og Silje nikka, Even smilte og Isak lurte på om det gjekk ann å vera finare. Kunne han tenka sånn om ei vaksen mann? Fin liksom?

Lett fnising og meir hopping trakk han tilbake til gongen. Silje var svolten og Aleksander lurte på om dei kunne spela noko.

To dobesøk, fem glas med O’boy, seks skiver med leverpostei, to rundar med stigespelet, tre rundar med gøymsel og i alle fall 128 spørsmål seinare satt dei alle i sofaen med beina på bordet.

Dei såg på, Den litle Havfrua, og slappa av. Det var merkeleg stilt i rommet, litt uvanleg til å vera borna. Kanskje rundane med gøymsel hadde slitt dei ut.

Isak sneik seg til å kikka litt på Even. Han satt oppslukt i filmen med Aleksander ved sida av seg. Even var tydelegvis ein favoritt allereie, Isak kunne lett relatera.

Det var noko med Even, noko han ikkje hadde kjend for nokon før. Han følte seg vel med han, kjende seg trygg, kjende seg levande. Han visste at det heilt sikkert var reglar for å gjera noko med livvakta si, men kan kunne ikkje for at han kjende det sånn.

Til meir tid han var med Even, til meir kjende han på alle slags moglege kjensler. Det var så mykje han ville sei, så mykje han ville gjera, så mykje han ville veta.

Plutseleg kjende han Siljes litle hand i si eiga, ho klemde han og smilte litt sjenert. Lente seg lengre inntil og skulle tydelegvis kviskra noko til han.

«Onkel Isak, eg synes Even er gøy og løyen. Kan du ver kjærasten hans?»

Eit truskyldig spørsmål så ikkje vart kviskra så lågt så Silje kanskje trudde.

Isak møtte blikket til Even øve borna, og det gnistra med noko heilt spesielt. Det var fullt av latter, av sjarm og noko anna.

Det gav inga tvil om han kva han meinte om Siljes spørsmål.


	10. Reglar, Rogaland og ei slags einigheit

Isak sov skikkeleg dårleg natt til måndag. Han drøymde at noko jaga han, noko mørkt og utydeleg. Då han vakna var han utsliten og så lite klar for ei ny arbeidsveke så det gjekk ann å verta.

Angra litt på at han hadde sagt at det var greit at Even gjekk heim sundags kveld. Det hadde eigentleg vore godt å drikka kaffi med dei rolege blå augo på seg akkurat no.

Men han hadde trengt litt tid for seg sjølv, og det hadde ikkje hatt noko med Even å gjera. Det hadde rett og slett vore litt mykje på få dagar, og han behøvde å reflektera litt øve alt så hadde skjedd. La hjernen prøva å få tak på alt.

Isak og Even hadde brukt store delar av sundagen på å gå gjennom alle tenkelege og utenkelege folk eller organisasjonar så kunne stå bak truslane. Satt opp eit kart med piler og namn, heilt tilbake til Isak var 17 år gamal.

Dei hadde enda opp med ei meng med ulike scenario, nokon var dog meir sannsynlege enn andre. Even skulle ta med seg kartet til PST på måndagens morgonmøte, og be analytikarane gå gjennom dei modus så var mest interessante.

Det var grunnen til at det var ein anna livvakt så banka på døra hans 06.45, då Isak stod klar for å gå på jobb. Han var verken høg eller hadde eit fint smil, ikkje hadde han blå augo heller.

Kanskje det var lika godt eigentleg funderte han på veg til jobb. Alt dette med Even byrja eigentleg å verta litt…han hadde ikkje funne eit godt ord for det enda. Men det var ikkje det han behøvde akkurat no.

Det gjorde noko med han å vera med Even, få høyra på den fine latteren. Men han kunne jo ikkje gjera noko med sin eigen livvakt. Ikkje at han hadde sjekka PSTs reglement for livvaktar akkurat, men han var ganske sikker på at dei hadde reglar for sånt.

Og han var eit statsråd, Noregs yngste statsråd så man minna seg sjølv på dei dagane ting kjendest litt for stort. Han hadde alle sine augo på seg, nokon gonger kjendest det ut så halva Noreg venta på at han skulle gjera noko feil. I alle fall opposisjonspartia venta nok på det.

Og drapstruslane hang øve han så ein desperant frå Harry Potter-verda. Lika mørk, ufyseleg og skrammande. Det var godt mogleg det var noko han ikkje såg, men han klarte verkeleg ikkje å tenka seg til kven så kunne stå bak truslane.

Han var vand med truslar, at ikkje alle var heilt einige med han eller partiet politisk sett. Men dette handla ikkje om politikk eller parti, det handla om han. Om Isak. Dei eller den hadde gjort det personleg og det gnog meir enn noko anna.

Så alt dette med Even, desse kjenslene han aldri hadde kjend før, han måtte berre….måtte berre legga dei vekk. Konsentrera seg om alt det andre.

Medan han satt på kontoret og las eit dokument frå utanriksministeren, lukka han dei kjenslene vekk. La dei i ei skuff så han kalla Even.

Bestemte seg for å snakka med Even om det seinare, måtte berre setta ein stopp før det i det heile tatt skjedde noko. Noko så måtte unnskyldast og forklarast.

Han klarte det i 1 time og 38 minutt. På sekundet.

Då banka Even og Olsen på kontoret hans og det var nett så han vart 16 år igjen. Hadde humra for seg sjølv om situasjonen var annleis. Men det var den jo ikkje.

Dei nikka båe og satt seg ned framføre pulten hans. Jonas kom med kaffi og te, og spurde med augo om han skulle setja seg ned han og. Isak nikka, kjende at det var godt å ha Jonas der.

Fyrst og fremst for det såg ut så PST hadde funne ut noko så dei skulle informera han om, men og fordi eit blikk på dei lattermilde augo hans fekk alle tankar på kyss med Even til å gå vekk.

«Som du veit, statsråd Valtersen, har me eit team med analytikarar så jobbe med å finna spor i saka di. Breva så kom til deg har vorten analysert med spesialemaskinar, og det såg verkeleg ut så det ikkje var nokon spor på dei»

Isak nikka, visste verkeleg ikkje kva anna han skulle gjer. Jonas noterte noko og Even….vel han såg ut så ein blanding av oppgittheit og trassigheit.

«Men så i dag morgon klarte me å få fram ein liten del av poststempelet på det eine brevet. Det er poststempla i Rogaland, det er alt me har funne ut til no»

_Rogaland. Rogaland. Rogaland._

Nokon andre blå augo, smil og den sumaren for så lenge sidan for øve han. Fekk han nesten til å smila litt. Kjende Jonas sitt blikk på seg, han smilte nok og ved tanka på den sumaren.

«Kan du tenka deg nokon eller noko så helst frå Rogaland så vil skada deg?»

Olsen nikka litt, Even såg spørjande ut og Jonas såg ut så han tenkte.

Isak rista på hovudet, klarte ikkje å sjå for seg kven det kunne vera. Han kjende ikkje mange frå Rogaland, det var stort sett andre politikarar eller media.

Og så blåauga Tommy då. Men Isak kunne ikkje i sin villast fantasi sjå for seg at han kunne ha noko med dette å gjer. Det siste Isak hadde sett på Facebook var at Tommy levde eit roleg familieliv med born, kone og hund. Jobba i Stavanger kommune og spelte fotball for Sola.

«Skulle du komma på nokon, statsråd Valtersen, må du sei frå til Bech Nesheim eller meg, så kan me sjekka dei opp»

Isak nikka, alle reiste seg, før Olsen og Jonas gjekk ut. Even vart igjen. Såg litt rar ut i mangel av eit betre ord. Isak telte til 10 og hoppa i det. Det var betre å berre riva av plasteret.

«Du..ehm…eg må snakka med deg om noko»

Evens augo vida seg litt ut, før han nikka og gjekk for å lukka att døra. Kom og satt seg ned igjen.

«Eg må snakka med deg om noko og»

«Ok»

«Ja, eg fekk klar beskjed frå Olsen i dag at det ikkje er greitt å overnatta sjå nokon ein har ansvar for å vakta livet til. Uansett kor prekær situasjonen er. Om det skjer igjen vil han skifta meg ut med ein anna livvakt. Han var svært tydeleg på det»

Isak kjende orda i magen. Dei gjorde litt vondt, sjølv om den realtiske delen av han visste at det måtte vera sånn. Dei kunne jo ikkje…..dei kunne jo ikkje det.

«Det var litt det sama eg ville snakka med deg om. Med alt så skjer, med truslar og Stortingsmeldinga eg jobbe med, trur eg det er best å halda dette reint profesjonelt»

Isak nikka lett, mest for å overtyda seg sjølv om at det var rett. Hopa med heile seg at lengta ikkje viste i augo hans.

Even nikka litt han og, kanskje for å sei at han var einig? Augo hans var litt vanskelege å lesa akkurat då. Isak visste ikkje om det var ein bra eller dårleg ting.

Han visste berre at det kjendest så han hadde mista noko fint utan å eigentleg nokon gong hatt det.

«Då går eg og sett meg utanfor døra di, statsråd Valtersen. Sei frå om du treng noko»

Isak nikka lett. Aldri hadde orda statsråd Valtersen gjort meir vondt.

«Takk, Bech Nesheim, det skal eg»

Fann fram dokumentet han skreiv den nye Stortingsmeldinga på og fortsett på det.

Lukka alt inn i Even-skuffa og kasta nøkkelen.

 


	11. 176 timar

Ei veke.

Det hadde gått ei veke sidan dei hadde bestemt seg for å halda alt profesjonelt.

168 timar. 4 minutt. 21 sekund.

Even hadde talt dei alle.

Han visste med heile seg at det hadde vore rett. Visste at dei begynnande og babysmå kjenslene han hadde fått måtte lukkast vekk.

All erfaring, kunnskap og profesjonalitet sa han at det ikkje kunne verta noko mellom han og Isak. Ikkje medan han skulle vakta livet hans, ikkje medan PST etterforska truslane mot han.

Det handla om habilitet, det handla om at han ikkje kunne gjera jobben sin om han hadde kjensler for oppdraget sitt. Han kunne ikkje halda fokus og gjera jobben sin om alt han tenkte og såg på var grøne augo, eit nydeleg smil og ei sexy rumpe.

Han visste det.

Men det var vanskeleg å høyra på fornufta og hjernen då han satt utanfor kontoret til Isak. Satt der og høyrde på latteren hans.

Isak lo med heile seg, hadde ein latter så sendte varme gjennom heile kroppen hans. Det gav bensin til sumargulane og lengta. Lengta etter å le saman med han, eller kanskje vera den så fekk han til å le.

Han visste at han ikkje hadde kjend Isak lenge, for to veker sidan hadde han ikkje eingong visst at denne fine mannen eksisterte.

Men kvar einaste dag oppdaga han nye ting så gjorde at han vart meir nysgjerrig, meir imponert, og fekk meir lyst å vera med han.

Isak var tolmodig med alle, det oppdaga Even då han snakka med media i 30 minutt og forklarte det same om att og om att.

Isak var morosam, hadde ein ganske sarkastisk og intelligent humor.

Han hadde ei enormt god husk, det la han merke til då Isak og Jonas snakka om sakar, folk og tidligare forsking.

Det var små ting, store ting, eit lite smil her, ein kommentar der. Summen av det heile handla om at han aldri hadde kjend det sånn før. Denne roen, tanka på at å ha Isak i hjørna sitt måtte vera fint. Kjensla av at Isak var verdt å satsa på.

Men han sa ikkje noko. Kunne jo ikkje det.

 

Isak kjende på mykje rart der han satt å skreiv. Gleda av å finna dei gode orda var heldigvis den mest dominerande.

Frustrasjonen og dei upassande tankane vart forsøkt skubba vekk. Han klarte det vel sånn halvvegs om han skulle vera heilt ærleg.

Det hadde gått ei veke sidan han og Even hadde bestemt seg for å halda ting profesjonelt. Han visste sjølvsagt at det var det beste, all logikk tilsa det. Isak kunne ikkje gjera jobben sin skikkeleg om han skulle verta distrahert av knallblå augo heile dagen.

Og Even kunne ikkje blir påverka av eventuelle kjensler han måtte ha. Isak behøvde ein livvakt med 100 % fokus, og Even var ein av dei beste. Då var det berre å halda ting proft.

Han visste jo det.

Men det var ikkje så enkelt å berre skubba det vekk då Evens latter flaug gjennom kontoret. Eller når han fortalte ein vits til Jonas og fekk han til å le. Han kjende den latteren i magen, kjende den lenge sør og.

Isak hadde lyst å vera den så fekk Even til å le. Hadde lyst å le saman med han. Sitta i sofaen under eit pledd og sjå på ein serie i lag. Passa på når han var sjuk, stella med han.

Det var så mange fine ting med denne mannen så kom fram kvar dag. Små glimt inn i det så var Even bak den strenge livvaktsmaska.

Isak var imponert øve roen hans, og korleis han snakka med folk. Han var hyggeleg og høfleg med alle, til og med ein journalist så kom litt for nær Isak i Stortingets vandrehall.

Han fekk verkeleg med seg alle detaljar, såg og noterte seg alt. Ingenting slapp unna det haukeblikket, og nokon gonger var det vanskeleg å sjå han rett i augo. Det var som om han les Isak så ei open bok.

Men han sa jo ikkje noko om det.

Til og med ikkje til Jonas, så berre kikka på han med eit smil og heva augebryn nokre gonger. Jonas såg jo sjølvsagt korleis det stod til med han, men han sa ikkje noko. Han gjorde aldri det. Lot Isak komma når han var klar.

Plutseleg kom det eit pling frå maskina hans, det var ein ny mail frå Skeiv Ungdom og Studentparlamentet ved UiO. Dei hadde invitert han til debatt på Villa Eika for fleire månadar sidan. Han hadde sjølvsagt sagt ja, og no hadde dei sendt ei oppdatering på debatten.

Han hadde ikkje sagt det til Even då dei gjekk gjennom kalenderen hans på det fyrste møte. Visste med heile seg at livvakta ikkje ville bli spesielt glad for å veta det 4 dagar før. Open debatt i eit hus der kven så helst hadde tilgang, utan skikkeleg sikkerheit. Var sikkert eit mareritt for ein livvakt. 

Han kremta litt før han bad livvakta komma inn. Bad han lukka døra og setta seg ned.

«Då me gjekk gjennom kalenderen min på vårt fyrste møte, gløymde eg å nemne at eg er invitert til debatt på fredag. Det er i regi av Skeiv Ungdom og Studentparlamentet ved UiO på Villa Eika»

«Nei, det kjem ikkje på tale, statsråd Valtersen. Det er eit sikkerheitsmareritt»

«Eg forstår det og har sjølvsagt respekt for den profesjonelle meininga di, men dette er viktig. Viktig for meg»

«Og det er ikkje livet ditt?»

Even såg på han med heva augebryn, og det irriterte han skikkeleg. Irriterte og gnog skikkeleg der alle dei bortgjømde kjenslene låg.

«Sjølvsagt er det viktig, herregud, men eg kan ikkje slutta å gjer ting heller Kan ikkje leva livet i eit skall der eg vert køyrd mellom kontoret og leilegheita. Då vinn dei jo»

«Eg seie ikkje at du skal leva livet i eit skall, eg seie berre at medan du har svært alvorlege drapstruslar hengande øve deg, er det kanskje ikkje det luraste å delta på ein svært offentleg debatt i ein bygning midt på eit universitetscampus!»

Irritasjonen steig, og Isak kunne sjå at Even kjende på det same. Han hadde fått eit nytt blikk i augo, om Isak ikkje hadde visst betre såg det ut så det var bekymring der og. 

«Har du gløymt ut kven eg er, statsråd Valtersen?»

Det var så mykje trykk på dei to siste orda at Isak nesten vart satt ut. Som om han nokon gong kom til å gløyma kven Even var.

«Nei, du er livvakta mi»

«Kanskje best at du lar meg gjer jobben min då, eller kva?»

«Det har eg tenkt å gjer, men du må og la meg gjer min. Eg skal på den debatten, fordi det er viktig for meg å vera der. Enten får du vera med, elles så får du la ver»

Han visste det var barnleg, men akkurat då kjendest det ut så noko skulle koka øve. Frustrasjonen klødde så forbanna myggstikk øvealt, og kjenslene trua med å komma ut.

Even såg frustrert ut han og, såg ut så han hadde lyst å sei nokre svært velvalte ord til han.

Heldigvis vart dei båe redda av Jonas så kom med nokre viktige beskjedar, og debatten vart ikkje nemnt fleire gonger.

Men Isak visste at ikkje siste ord var sagt i den saka. Han var berre litt bekymra for at med det ville alle dei andre orda komma og.

 

Det var heilt stilt i bilen på veg heim. Even konsentrerte seg om køyringa medan Isak satt og stirra ut vindauga.

Even visste kva han tenkte på, forstod at debatten var viktig. Denne vedunderlege, sta mannen så var så opptatt av å halda på forpliktingane sine.

Even meinte det då han sa at noko sånt var eit sikkerheitsmareritt. Han kunne ikkje vakta Isak ordentleg på eit sånt sted. Korleis skulle han forklara det sånn at Isak forstod?

Det vart ikkje sagt noko i det Isak steig ut av bilen, ei heller i heisen. Isak vart, som alltid, ståande medan han sjekka leilegheita.

Even meldte frå at Kardemomme2121 var heime og at status var ok, før han vart ståande i døropninga.

Kjende på mange ting, mest av alt at han ikkje ville gå frå Isak utan at dei hadde fullført samtala si.

Det såg ut så Isak kjende på det sama, for han vinka med seg Even inn i leilegheita. Hang frå seg jakka før han kikka på Even. Kikka og beit seg litt i leppa, såg nervøs ut.

«Meinte du på ramme alvor at du har tenkt å gå på debatten utan meg?»

«Eg forstår alt du seie til meg, men eg ber om at du og forstår at dette er viktig for meg. Skeiv Ungdom er viktig for meg, dei gjer ein fantastisk jobb som eg ønske å støtta»

For fyrste gong i karrieren kokte det øve for Even. Han kjende det bobla rundt i heile kroppen, og den siste vekas frustrasjon berre kom ut.

«Eg forstår deg, eg gjer det, men min jobb er å sørga for at du held deg i livet, Isak, og akkurat no gjer du det ganske vanskeleg for meg å gjer jobben min!»

Even såg endringa i augo til Isak, såg skifte i farge og utrykk. Han såg svært frustrert ut, og trakk pusta djupt fleire gonger.

«Vel, du gjer jobben min vanskeleg kvar dag, Even, med latteren din, tryggheita di og dei forbanna lange beina dine!»

Han var heilt raud i andletet no, pusta og pesa, kikka i taket. Såg ut så han forsøkte å tella til 10.

«Du då, Isak, latteren din er med meg heile dagen. Visste du at den er den finaste latteren eg nokon gong har høyrt? Og eg drøyme om dei grøne augo dine kvar natt»

«Herregud, Even, eg klare verkeleg ikkje dette meir. Eg har prøvd kvar dag sidan førre måndag, prøvd å halda det profesjonelt. Men eg klare det ikkje, Even, alt eg har lyst å gjer er å kyssa deg»

«Isak…eg…Isak…eg og»

«Eg veit at eg er oppdraget ditt, eg veit at dette ikkje er lurt, eg veit alt det logiske. Herregud, det er alt eg har tenkt på den siste veka. Men hjarta mitt hoppe kvar gong du smile til meg, eg vert heilt varm inni meg når du ler. Nokon gonger har eg berre lyst å klemma deg og halda handa di. Even, Even, Even. Du…eg klare ikkje å la vera meir, klare ikkje å ikkje kyssa deg. Eg må berre…du må berre…herregud, Even!»

Han tok to steg fram til Isak. Fine Isak så akkurat då såg heilt oppkava ut, såg ut så han hadde sprunge ein maraton.

Even stogga rett framføre og la henda sine forsiktig rundt andletet hans. Kikka han djupt inn i augo, kikka på det mørkegrøne.

«Eg veit, Isak, eg har det sånn eg og. Har lyst til å halda deg, beskytta deg, få deg til å le. Når du ler fylles hjarta mitt med ein song, ein song eg har lyst å synga med deg. Eg drite i reglane, drite i at dette ikkje er lurt. Eg er nøydt til å kyssa deg, eg klare ikkje å la vera lengre. Herregud, Isak, eg har aldri…aldri kjend det sånn»

Det kom eit hikst frå Isak, det virka så han hadde haldt pusten medan Even snakka. Han trakk pusten nokre gonger før han gav Even eit smil. Eit sånn smil så kunne ljosa opp eit heilt rom.

Even strauk tomlane eit par gonger opp og ned, mjukt og forsiktig. Isak bevegde henda sine og la dei rundt Evens.

Kikka han djupt inn i augo før han la munnen lett øve Evens. Haldt den der nokre sekund før han byrja og bevega den. Even møtte bevegelsane med sine eigne.

Det var mjukt og forsiktig, dei bevegde seg saman så ein roleg dans. Djupna kysset litt, sukka litt.

Det var som å koma heim, så å finna ein stad å høyra til. Ein stad så berre er din.

Dei kyssa og haldt, sukka og smilte. Kyssa som om det ikkje var noko morgondag.

La frå seg alt anna, var berre Even og Isak.

Kyssa.

 


	12. Fredag klokka 15.30

Even ante ikkje kor lang tid det hadde gått. Ikkje brydde han seg heller. Akkurat då var det ingenting viktigare enn å kyssa Isak. Kjenna munnen hans mot sin eigen, kjenna henda hans så strauk øve Evens, kjenna.

Isak laga nokre låge ljodar medan dei kyssa, det var ljodar han aldri hadde høyrt før. Det var ei blanding av koseljod og kåtheit, det var eigentleg ganske så fasinerande. Og ganske så sexy.

Han kjende at kroppen hadde byrja å vakna av alle kyssa, kjende at han byrja å verta hard. Kjende at Isak hadde det på same måte, og det fylte han med alle slags kjensle. Mest av alt glede for at han fekk Isak til å kjenna det sånn.

Even bevegde henda sine bak på ryggen til Isak og strauk litt, før han bevegde dei lengre ned. La dei på rumpa hans og strauk litt der og. Framkalla fleire hikst og stønn frå Isak. Trakk seg ut frå kysset og såg på han.

Isak med rufsete hår og hovne lepper, med mørke augo og raude kinn. Akkurat då kjendest det ut så det bilete kom til å vera klistra på netthinna til evig tid.

«Veit du kva eg tenkte fyrste gongen eg gjekk bak deg gjennom Stortinget, Isak?

Isak berre rista på hovudet, det såg ut så han hadde mista stemma eit augeblikk.

«Eg tenkte på rumpa di, på kor sexy den var. Lurte på kva slags ljodar du ville laga når eg la henda mine på den»

«Even….herregud….»

«Eg veit Isak, veit veldig godt at det ikkje var passande, men det er ikkje min feil at den er så fin å sjå på»

Isaks latter fylte heile leilegheita, fylte hjarta hans. Igjen.

«Gjer det, Even, ta på meg, vær så snill»

Isaks kviskring og bedande augo var umuleg å sei nei til, så han bevegde henda på rumpa hans. Strauk med forsiktige bevegelsar, spreia fingrane og lot dei verta liggande.

Isak stønna og sukka, det var akkurat så sexy så han trudde det ville vera. Og litt til. Han kyssa Isak på halsen og strauk litt meir.

«Even….Even….Even…herregud…du må…»

Isaks haltande og mørke stemme smaug gjennom systemet hans så ein ljos sumarvind. Det gjorde han varm øvealt, og kåt. Det gjorde og hardheita så var byrja så stanga mot låret hans.

«Vil du at eg skal flytta henda mine, Isak? Bevega dei litt og skli dei ned i boksaren din? Kjena på kuken din, stryka den?»

Isaks låge hikst var alt han behøvde, så han flytta henda sine. Strauk forsiktig øve ryggen, på sida, fram mot magen. Lot dei sakte gli nerøve, øve navlen, møtte på stripa med hår. Strauk litt med den eine tommelen, før han lot den andre handa gli ned under strikken.

To stryk til og han vart møtt av ein våt og hard kuk. Og nokre stønn så han kom til å bera med seg for alltid.

Han brukte den eine handa til å stryka litt, halda rundt kuken, medan den andre opna Isaks bukse. Det gav meir plass, og Isak spreidde beina litt. Gav endå meir plass.

Even bevegde handa si opp og ned, medan han kyssa Isaks hals. Lot tunga gli opp og ned, matcha handas bevegelse.

Isak hiksta inn mot halsen hans, og dei ljodane var noko av det finaste Even hadde høyrt.

Det var varmt og vått, sukk og stønn.

Det gjekk ikkje lang tid før Even kjende at det byrja og rykka i kuken, og Isak stønna høgt før han kom i handa hans. Hiksta litt mot Evens hals, før han lente hovudet mot veggen.

«Herregud, Even…du…herregud…eg…du….»

Isak berre blunka og lo, før han kyssa han. Kyssa med open munn, tunge og latter.

Stogga litt opp og tok eit blikk på den harde bolen i Evens buksa.

«Kom å bli med i dusjen, så skal eg ordna opp i det der»

Blunka med augo fulle at latter og drog han med seg på badet.

Ordna opp.

 

Litt seinare satt dei i sofaen og prata om fredagens debatt. Dei visste båe at verda utanfor måtte taklas den og, sjølv om dei mest av alt berre hadde lyst å vera i leilegheita. Vera i dusjen og gjera andre ting enn å vera rasjonelle.

Even forklarte svært roleg kvifor han meinte det var ein sikkerheitsrisiko å delta på debatten. Snakka om korleis han og PST anslo trusselnivåa, korleis dei analyserte sakane. Heima i leilegheita var for eksempel nivå 1, medan Villa Eika ville vera nivå 5.

Ein kunne sjølvsagt ha med fleire livvaktar, uniformert politi og sivilpoliti, men ei slik hending ville vera nesten umuleg å ha kontroll på.

Det var ikkje sikkerheitskontroll der, ikkje video – overvaking, og det var umuleg å veta på forehand kven så ville komma eller kva intensjonar dei hadde. Rett og slett eit sikkerheitsmarereitt.

Strauk Isak litt øve handa, strauk han øve andletet, kviskra at han aldri tille tilgi seg sjølv om det skjedde noko med Isak. Noko han kunne ha forhindra. Vart møtt av mjuke grøne augo, eit ømt smil og ei hand i si eigen.

Isak forklarte lika roleg at han forstod at det var vanskeleg, forstod at det var ein risiko. Men han hadde støtta Skeiv Ungdom sidan han var 17 år gammal, hadde vore på mange debattar og haldt foredrag sjå dei.

Fortalte om alle telefonane han hadde tatt i mot då han han bidrog til Ungdomsstelefonen. Frå unge, usikre og søkande gutar og jenter så ikkje alltid hadde nokon andre å snakka med.

Det var viktig for dei at han deltok.

Even meinte fortsatt at det ville vera ein risiko, men forstod kvifor det var viktig for Isak. Han foreslo at Isak ikkje skulle vera med på debatten, det ville vera alt for lang eksponering, men at han kunne halda ein opningstale.

Det var eit forslag Isak fint kunne godta, og han hadde sendt mail til arrangørane med ein gong for å høyra kva dei meinte.

Even hadde forklart at det måtte godkjennast av Olsen også, han kunne ikkje godkjenna sånne ting aleine.

Tysdag, rundt lunsjtider, hadde Olsen godkjent at Isak kunne halda ein opningsstale på inntil 10 minutt. Han hadde og godkjent at det skulle vera 4 livvaktar til på Villa Eika, i tillegg til 3 sivilpoliti og 5 uniformerte politi.

Studentparlamentet ved UiO og Skeiv Ungdom hadde vorten lei seg då Isak hadde forklart kvifor han ikkje kunne vera med på debatten. Dei hadde meint at han ikkje burde komma i det heile tatt, det var ikkje verdt å ta sjansen. Isak hadde forklarte at det var det, og at det var viktig for han å vera der.

Dei var båe nøgde med resultatet, sjølv om Even fortsatt var litt bekymra. Det var noko med å halda oversikten på stadar med mykje folk, det var noko av det mest utfordrande med å vera livvakt.

Han forklarte det for Isak om kvelden, då dei satt i sofaen og prata. Isak smilte og sa at det kom til å gå bra, han hadde jo den beste livvakta til å passa på seg. Det fekk Even til å le litt.

Dei neste dagane gjekk så normalt. Isak skreiv på tale, og sprang frå møte til møte med Even i hælane. Han hadde vendt seg til det no, å ha denne langbeina fine mannen bak seg.

Om kveldane snakka dei. Snakka om då dei var små, om fyrste gong dei kyssa, om fyrste gong dei forelska seg. Brukte tida på å bli kjent.

Dei fekk kvarandre til å le, le så masse at dei nesten datt av sofaen. Men snakka og om alvorlege ting og, det vonde og det såre.

Snakka, lo og kyssa.

Forelska seg.

 

Fredag, presis klokka 15.30 stod Isak bak ein talarstol i Villa Eika. I eit rom så var heilt fullt opp av studentar, media og politi.

Og så Even då. Fine Even så stod cirka 3 meter ved sida av han og lot haukeblikket sveipa att og fram. Han såg kor konsentrert han var, visste at dette ikkje var ein livvakts favorittsituasjon. Desto gladare var han for at Even og PST hadde godkjent det.

Han kremta litt, smilte og nikka til salen før han byrja på talen sin. Hadde lese eit par setningar då ein bevegelse i salen fekk han til å stogga opp.

Det var noko så skjedde heilt bak i salen, noko rop og støy. Han kikka på Even, så kikka tilbake. Byrja å bevega seg mot Isak. Haldt handa på sida der våpenet var.

Og så var det som om alt skjedde i sakte bevegelse, slik som ein ser på film. Sjølv om det nok ikkje tok meir enn eit minutt.

Det kom ein ung gutt springande ned mot scena med fleire politi bak seg. Han hadde eit våpen i handa og ropa, Sieg heil, Sieg heil!

I sidesynet såg Isak at Even var på veg mot han, medan ein anna livvakt kom inn frå den andre sida.

Isak vart heilt kald, det kjendest ut så alle kroppsdelane fraus fast. Han klarte ikkje å bevega seg. Høyrde Even ropa at han måtte legga seg ned, men vart berre ståande å stirra på den unge guten så kom mot han.

Kjende at han falt ned på golvet med ein kropp øve seg.

Så smalt det.

Eit høgt smell så sendte heile salen ut i panikk.

Isak kjende ei smerte i armen og i hovudet, såg at den unge guten låg nede med to politimenn øve seg.

Kikka rundt seg etter Even, men klarte ikkje å sjå han. Livvakta så hadde kasta seg øve han reiste seg, og Isak satt seg opp.

Då såg han Even.

Med lukka augo og kritkvitt andlet.

Og blod rundt seg.


	13. Nye tider

Isak låg i sjukehussenga og kikka i taket medan han tørka på tårer. Han var redd og bekymra, men mest av alt hadde han tidenes største skuldkjensle. Den gnog og åt gjennom heile han, og kjendest så ei bør med tonnevis av stein på skuldra.

Det måtte han leva med resten av livet.

Denne forbanna staheita si! Den hadde fått han gjennom studiane og inn i regjering, men den hadde kanskje kosta han Even og.

Even. Even. Even.

Hjarta hans song namnet om att og om att. Berre han var ok skulle Isak gjera alt han sa. Uansett. Han skulle til og med halda seg vekke, om det var det Even ville.

Berre han var ok.

Han kom aldri til å gløyma synet av Even så låg på golvet med blod rundt seg. Det var etsa i hjernen for alltid, og gnog saman med skuldkjensla.

Gnog og åt. Åt og gnog.

Dei fyrste minutta etter skotet var litt utydelege for han, det var som om alt glei saman i ei mørk materie av vonde kjensle.

Den unge guten vart ført ut av uniformert politi, for å verta forhøyrt rekna Isak med. Han sjølv hadde vorten tatt med på kjøkkenet av to livvaktar, deira jobb var å få han i sikkerheit og trygga han før dei kunne får han ut av huset.

Snakka om den andre bylgja så kunne komma, ringte i telefonar og snakka med kjappe stemmar.

Alt Isak ville veta var kva så skjedde med Even, men han turde ikkje å spørje. Var ikkje heilt sikker på om han hadde klart å skjula kjenslene sine om han hadde sagt Evens namn.

Då han kom på sjukehuset hadde han fått eit eige rom, ein slags suite med væpna politi utanfor.

4 overlegar hadde undersøkt han, hadde tatt røntgen og haugevis av prøvar. Isak hadde forsøkt å sei at det ikkje var nødvendig, men sånn var det visst når ein er statsråd.

Spesialbehandling. Isak hata det.

Han hadde brote den eine armen og slått hovudet litt, men elles var han heilt i orden. Legane var bekymra for om det kunne vera ei hjerneristing, og hadde av den grunn bede han ligga nokre timar til observasjon. Sånn for sikkerheits skuld.

Isak hadde brukt tida på å kikka i taket og kjenna på dei vonde kjenslene. Hadde og snakka med Jonas og fortalt kva så hadde skjedd.

Han hadde lyst å komma på sjukehuset, men Isak hadde bede han om å la vera, det var reine mediasirkuset i foajeen. Dei hadde avtalt at Jonas kunne komma heim til Isak når han vart uskriven.

Han hadde og informert Statsministeren om det så hadde skjedd, og forsikra om at han var heilt i orden. Statsministeren hadde deretter sendt ut ei pressemelding, der det blant anna stod at dei såg på angrepet som eit angrep på demokratiet.

Saka gjekk i ein loop på alle nyheitskanalane, og alle snakka om livvakta så hadde hoppa framføre statsråd Valtersen. Ingen visste sjølvsagt namnet hans, alle livvaktene i PST var anonyme, med han vart uansett lovprisa for jobben sin.

Isak hadde kasta opp. Kasta opp til det berre var sur galle att.

Hata kjensla av at han hadde svikta, hata at Even var skadd eller det så verre var, hata at han ikkje visste nokon ting.

Det banka lett på døra hans, og han tørka på tårene før han ropa, kom inn. Hadde eit hop om at det var Even, uansett kor latterleg det var.

Det var sjølvsagt ikkje Even.

Håkon Olsen og ein svært høg og muskuløs mann kom inn i rommet. Olsen presenterte mannen som Morten Petersen, han var den nye livvakta til statsråd Valtersen.

Isak nikka og smilte lett, medan hjarta sank ned i stortåa. Morten Petersen såg svært streng ut, såg ut så han aldri lo. Ikkje hadde han blå augo heller.

Herregud.

Petersen gjekk ut av rommet og Olsen kom for å setta seg ned ved sida av senga hans. Smilte til han, og såg litt granskande på han. Hadde svært kloke augo, så såg rett gjennom Isak. I alle fall kjendest det sånn ut.

Isak hadde berre lyst å gråta og ropa om Even var ok. Det var alt han brydde seg om.

«Korleis går det med deg, statsråd Valtersen?»

«Det går fint, takk. Er alle som var der ok?»

«Ja, det er dei. Mange er sjølvsagt ganske sjokka øve det så skjedde, men fysisk er alle ok»

Even, Even, Even, skreik hjarta hans. Haldt på å skrika det til Olsen, men klarte å svelga det ned. Visste at det kom til å laga skikkeleg sjau om han viste noko så helst kjensle for Even.

«Eg kjem frå rommet til Bech Nesheim akkurat no, han er ok han og»

Isak kjende tårene pressa på, men klarte å blunka dei vekk. Hjarta hans song og han takka alle dei gudane han ikkje ein gong trudde på.

Even var ok.

«Ja, han hadde utruleg flaks med at gjerningsmannen ikkje kunne skyta i det heile tatt. Kula snitta magen hans ute på høgre side, laga litt sår så måtte få nokre sting, men elles ingenting. Det er noko av det raraste eg har sett i heile karriera mi»

Isak berre nikka, kjende seg heilt utanfor seg sjølv. Var så glad at han hadde lyst å hoppa i senga.

«Han har dog fått ein liten hjerneristing, så legane har lagt han inn for nokre dagar. Mest for å følga med på den. Han vert sjukemeldt i ei veke, det er standard prosedyre sjå PST. Difor har me tildelt Petersen til deg»

Isak nikka lett, kviskra at han var svært takknemleg for alt dei hadde gjort for han. Kjende på tårene igjen, det var som om skuldkjensla var på veg opp og ut så ho kunne flyga rundt i rommet.

Olsen kikka på han med dei kloke augo sine, såg rett gjennom han. Isak var heilt sikker no.

«Du veit at dette ikkje er di skuld, statsråd Valtersen? Du veit det?»

Han klarte ikkje å halda tårene tilbake lengre, dei rant forsiktig ned på haka hans. Olsen kikka på han med medkjensle.

«Den einaste så har skuld i dette, Valtersen, er den unge guten på 16 år så val å storma gjennom eit fullt lokale og skyta på folk. Den einaste, ingen andre. Ok?»

Han såg så strengt på Isak, at han ikkje turde å sei i mot. Kjende med heile seg at det ikkje var noko vits å diskutera med denne mannen.

«Berre 16 år? Herregud. Veit dykk noko meir?»

«Det er her saka får ein tvist, Valtersen, ein skikkeleg tvist. Han er medlem av ei nynazistisk gruppa her i Oslo så me har hatt spaning på i ny og ne. Dei har demonstrert litt, tagga og utført litt vinningskriminalitet, men ikkje noko store greier»

Isak berre kikka og nikka. Han høyrde orda, men dei var ikkje logiske i det heile tatt.

«For to dagar sidan vart han kontakta av ein av leiarane i nynazistgruppa i Stavanger, med beskjed om at du kom til å vera på Villa Eika i dag klokka 15.30. Skulle springa gjennom lokalet og skyta deg»

«Herregud, Olsen, dette er jo heilt sjukt. 16 år og så berre…herregud. Og han berre fortalte dette?»

«Ja, han var ikkje så tøff då han var aleine med to etterforskarar og ein advokat, utan gjengen. Har aldri sett nokon fortella noko så fort. Han kjem sjølvsagt til å verta tiltalt for drapsforsøk og brot på Våpenlova, slepp neppe ut på ei god stund»

Isak kunne ikkje for det, men han synes det var veldig godt å høyra. Synes det var leit at livet skulle verta øydelagt når nokon var kun 16 år, men han hadde tross alt prøvd å drepa han. Måtte grava djupt for å finna medkjensla.

«Eg forstår verkeleg ingenting, Olsen, Rogaland og nynazistar. Eg har jo aldri hatt noko med sånne grupper å gjer, kan heller ikkje huska at eg har skrive eller utalt meg nemneverdig negativt om sånne grupper i media»

«Det er ingen du kjenne frå Rogaland då,  nokon du ikkje tenke på at det kan vera?»

«Ehm…nei…altså…eller jo»

«Statsråd Valtersen! Har du holdt tilbake informasjon?!»

«Nei, eg trudde berre ikkje det var viktig. Det er frå då eg var på ungdomsleir liksom!»

Olsen berre kikka oppgitt på han, og Isak kjende seg så eit born så vart tatt i å snikkikka på julapakkane.

Fortalde Olsen om Tommy, om sumaren på ungdomsleir då han forstod at han likte gutar. Olsen nikka og noterte, men sa ikkje noko.

Då Isak var ferdig reiste Olsen seg for å gå, forklarte at dei skulle sjekka Tommy ut, alt og alle måtte sjekkast og dobbeltsjekkast. Sa han skulle halda Isak oppdatert og gjekk.

10 minutt gjekk før Isak reiste seg opp og gjekk mot døra. Opna den opp og fekk 4 par augo automatisk på seg. Eit par var Petersen, dei tre andre høyrde til politiane.

Han spurte om dei visste kvar Bech Nesheim sitt rom var, forklarte at han ville sei hei. Fekk beskjed om at det var 7 dører lengre ned i korridoren, og byrja nesten å le. Even hadde vore så nærme heile tida.

Gjekk bort til døra med Petersen på slep. Det var som å ha ei lydlaus kjempe bak seg. Sukka tungt. Det kom til å vera lange dagar dette der.

Banka på døra og høyrde eit lågt kom inn. Det høyrdest ut så ein jentestemme, men han fekk ikkje det til å stemma.

Gjekk inn i rommet, augo hans fant Even med ein gong. Sovande i senga. Såg heilt avslappa og mjuk ut.

Synet sendte båe hjarta og sumarfuglane ut på flygetur. Isak kjende på lettes, på takksemd.

Lot blikket gli til stolen ved sida av senga. Der satt det faktisk ei dama, så han hadde ikkje høyrd feil.

Ho var ung, på same alder så han og Even ville han tru. Hadde nydelege augo, kort ljost hår og var veldig pen.

«Hei, eg heite Isak Valtersen, eg ville berre sjekka korleis det gjekk med han»

«Hei, ja eg veit kven du er. Han har det ok, forma er fin»

Isak berre nikka og smilte, kjende seg litt utanfor seg sjølv. Lurte veldig på kven dette kunne vera, Even hadde då aldri fortalt at han hadde sysken.

«Eg heite Sonja, eg er kjærasten hans»

 


	14. Den lengste veka

_Eg er kjærasten hans. Kjærasten. Kjærasten. Kjærasten._

Orda gjekk i loop sjå Isak, snurra rundt og gjorde han båe svimmel og kvalmen. Dei gav ikkje meining, det var absolutt ingenting med dei så verken var logisk eller kunne vera sant.

Dei hadde jo…..Even hadde jo sagt….han hadde fått Isak til å komma med handa si. Det kunne jo ikkje….herregud.

Isak gjekk ned til rommet sitt att og ringte på alarmklokka. Gav beskjed til sjukepleiaren om at han ville heim. Forklarte at han vart vakta i alle baugar og kantar så det var trygt å skriva han ut. Heldigvis skreiv den eine legen under.

Han vart køyrd heim i ein politibil, i tillegg til Petersen var det 2 politimenn i bilen.

Petersen hadde forklart at det kom til å verta nokre endringar dei neste dagane på grunn av angrepet. I tillegg til han sjølv, ville Isak verta fylgt av to soldatar frå Forsvarets Spesialkommando kvar einaste gong han gjekk utanfor døra si.

Det kom til stå to politibilar utanfor leilegheita hans, 24/7, samt sitta to væpna politi utanfor døra hans til den/dei så stod bak angrepet og truslane vart arrestert.

Isak måtte og levera ei liste med folk så han godkjente at kunne komma på besøk.

Isak berre nikka og godtok alt. Etter denne dagen kom han til å sei ja til alt dei foreslo. Kom aldri til å setja andre sitt eller eiget liv i fare igjen. Uansett kva Olsen hadde sagt, låg skuldkjensla så ein svær klump i magen.

Ein svær mørk klump så gjorde at heile kroppen verka. Mest av alt verka det i hjarta. Det så akkurat no kjentest litt knust ut. Så kjentest ut så det aldri ville verta heilt det sama igjen.

_Eg er kjærasten hans._

 

Då dei kom heim var allereie politibilane på plass, det var og dei to politiane utanfor døra hans. Han gav dei lista med namn medan Petersen sjekka leilegheita, og gav beskjed om at Jonas Vasquez var på veg.

Gjekk inn døra og lukka den. La hovudet inntil den og kjende heile dagen rasa øve han. Kjende tårene pressa på og lot dei komma. Det var som såret inni han, så han så vidt hadde haldt saman sidan 15.30, no berre rivna.

Han visste ikkje kor lang tid det hadde gått, men då det banka på døra var han heilt oppløyst. Kjende seg så ein skitten og våt vaskeklut.

Høyrde Jonas sin milde stemme og slapp han inn. Jonas tok eit blikk på han og trakk han forsiktig inn i armane sine. Hysja med låg røyst og strauk han forsiktig øve ryggen, medan Isak hulka. Hulka ut alle dei vonde kjenslene og smerta så for gjennom han.

Etter ei stund trakk Jonas seg ut frå omfavninga og kikka på han med det trygge blikket sitt. Det så alltid sa at ting kom til å ordna seg. Isak trakk pusten djupt eit par gonger, og kjende seg litt betre.

«Når åt du sist, Isak?»

Praktiske Jonas, alltid rett på sak. Isak hadde sendt han hjarteaugo om augo ikkje var så hovne.

«Ehm…lunsj»

«Ok, då lage eg noko lett mat til oss, og så går du og tar deg ein dusj, Isak. Alt blir betre etter ein dusj og litt mat»

Verdas beste hønemor, det var hans Jonas.

Det var ei lita stemme så kviskra at Even hadde gjort det sama for han om han var der, men Isak berre dytta den vekk. Langt, langt vekk.

Det kjendest verkeleg betre ut etter ein dusj, det varme vatnet hadde vaska vekk noko av den fæle dagen. Hadde ordna ein pose øve den gipsa handa og haldt den øve hovudet. Det hadde gått betre enn forventa.

Etter litt mat og småprat, fortalte Isak alt så hadde skjedd. Gjekk gjennom Villa Eika og sjukehuset, fortalte om dei nye sikkerheitstiltaka.

Fortalte om Even og kva så hadde skjedd der, noko så fekk Jonas til å flira litt før det gjekk øve i latter. Lo så masse at han nesten datt av sofaen.

Isak prøvde å sjå fornærma ut, men det gjekk ikkje lang tid før han lo litt han og. Kjende at det var godt å le litt, og Jonas sin latter var svært smittande.

Visste kvifor Jonas lo, forstod jo at han hadde sett kva så føregjekk, men at han hadde venta på at Isak skulle fortella det sjølv.

Då latteren hadde stilna fortalte han om Sonja og kva ho hadde sagt. Jonas berre rista på hovudet og nekta for at det kunne vera sant.

«Eg har sett korleis han har sett på deg Isak, når du for eksempel sitt og skriv. Med varme beundrande augo, og eit lite privat smil. Den mannen er forelska i deg, Isak, eg kjenne eit sånn blikk. Det må vera ei misforståing eller noko, han kan verkeleg ikkje ha ein kjærast, det nektar eg å tru»

Orda gav han eit lite hop, så desperat etter halmstrå kjende han seg. Hadde forferdeleg lyst å senda ein melding til Even. Men han turde ikkje, redsla for at det faktisk var sant vann.

Då Isak kjende at det var på tide og leggja seg sa Jonas at han skulle sova øve. Han ville ikkje at Isak skulle vera aleine. Isak vart så rørt at han måtte tørka nokre tårer til, og dei klemde lenge.

Vart liggande og prata i same seng akkurat så dei gjorde då dei var born. Lo og erta litt. Det gjorde at Isak kjende seg litt lettare, litt mindre redd og definitivt ikkje aleine.

 

Den neste veka var noko av det lengste i Isaks liv. Det kjendest ut så han var full av sirup, som om han brygga på influensa, som om ting ikkje stemde heilt.

På laurdagen satt han og Jonas heile dagen og gjekk gjennom alle artiklane, kronikkane, intervjua og Twitter-meldingane Isak nokon gong hadde skrive. På jakt eller spor, på jakt etter kva som helst. Dei skreiv opp absolutt alt så kunne vera interessant, alt så var utanom det vanlege.

Då kvelden kom hadde dei ei god liste så Jonas sendte til Olsen før han gjekk heim. Måtte nesten heim til Eva, Aleksander og Silje, og Isak forstod sjølvsagt det.

På sundagen las han ei bok og såg på Netflix heile dagen. Orka ikkje å gjera ein einaste ting, eller tenka på noko så helst.

Ignorerte meldinga frå Even, sjølv om den vart etterfølgt av at han ringte. Hjarta gret, og ropa at han måtte svara.

Men han nekta.

Dei neste dagane flaut saman i ei endelaus meng av gjentakande sekvensar.

Sova, eta, verta fotfylgd av Petersen og to topptrena elitesoldatar, møter, presse, e-post, skriva, oppdateringar frå Olsen, endå fleire møter, fine meldingar frå folk så støtta han, bekymring og ignorering av Evens meldingar.

Då fredagen endeleg kom kjende han seg heilt utslitt. Kjende at det ikkje var meir krefter igjen til å halda oppe motet, smilet og det å lata som om ting var ok.

Det var faen meg ikkje ok!

Så han gav beskjed til Jonas og Olsen at han kom til å vera heima heile helga, at han ikkje skulle gjera noko så helst. Skulle lesa ein Fransk roman og sjå på Game of Thrones.

Kom heilt sikkert til å sjå på triste filmar og gråta, eta haugevis med chips og gå i pyjamas, men det var då ikkje som om nokon trengte å veta det.

Etter eit langt bad og litt mat, fann han fram eit teppe og la seg på sofaen. Kikka litt i taket, tenkte på alt og ingenting.

Lurte berre på om han skulle legga seg. I søvnen var det iallfall fred for tankane om Even, og hjarta fekk ro i nokre timar.

Skulle akkurat til å gå på badet då det banka forsiktig på døra. Forstod ikkje kven det kunne vera, men gjekk for å opna opp. Var kanskje naboen så ville låna sukkar, ho gløymde å kjøpa det kvar gong ho var på butikken.

Det var ikkje naboen, det var Even.

To meter med tryggheit og knallblåe augo var tilbake. Hjarta hans hoppa øve fleire slag og han kjende tårene pressa på.

Even såg sint ut, sånn skikkeleg sint. Spurte ikkje ein gong om han kunne komma inn, gjekk rett inn og låste døra.

Isak forstod ingenting. Kvifor skulle Even vera sint? Om ikkje….om ikkje han var sint på Isak for å ha insistert på Villa Eika då.

«Kva faen er det du driv med Isak, kvifor har du ikkje svart på meldingane mine?! Eg har vore dritbekymra for deg, sjølv om Olsen sa du var ok»

Definitivt ikkje det Isak trudde han skulle sei, ikkje ein gong på lista. Han opna og lukka munnen igjen, det var nett så orda var vekke.

Even kikka på han med dei intense augo sine, kikka opp og ned på han.

«Er du ok, Isak?»

Isak nikka, klarte ikkje å gjera noko anna. Det framkalla eit lite smil sjå Even, og han trakk pusten djupt fleire gonger.

«Men kvifor har du ikkje svart meg, Isak? Ein melding med at du er ok kunne du vel spandert?»

Det er ikkje meint så å vera bebreidande, tenke Isak, men det kjennes sånn ut. Det får sinne til å blomstra opp, det han har undertrykt heile veka.

«Og kvifor i helvete skulle eg svara deg på meldingane dine, Bech Nesheim? Du har faen meg lyge til meg i vekevis!»

Even ser ut så Isak har slått han, heile andletet hans vert kvitt.

«Lyge til deg Isak, eg forstår ingenting, eg har jo ikkje….»

«Jo du har det! All den tida me har prata, vorten kjend, kyssa og fått kvarandre til å komma, har du berre gløymd å fortella meg at du har ein kjærast!»

Isak kjenne sinne rasa gjennom seg, kjenne at det var godt å ropa litt. Even ser heilt forvirra ut, ser ut så han ikkje forstår eit einaste ord så Isak seie.

«Kjæraste, Isak, kva er det du snakke om? Eg har jo ikkje kjærast»

«Kva med Sonja då?»

«Sonja?»

«Ja, Son-jaaa. Sonja på sjukehuset. Ho sa at ho var kjærasten din»

Even ser forvirra ut i nokre sekund til før det ser ut så det går opp eit ljos sjå han. Og så byrje han å le, ler så masse at heile kroppen riste.

Isak forstår verkeleg ingenting. Forstår heller ikkje kvifor Even ler, dette er vel ikkje akkurat noko å le av.

Det verke så Isaks stillheit får Even tilbake i leilegheita, og han gir Isak eit ganske unnskyldande blikk.

«Sonja er ein av mine eldste og beste vener, og definitivt ikkje kjærasten min. Nokon gonger spele ho kjærasten min på byen om eg vert sjekka opp av rare folk. Ho bestemte seg nok for gjer det på sjukehuset og, sleppa mas frå sjukepleiarane»

Det kjendest ut så hjarta hans skulle eksplodera, og den siste vekas sårheit bobla øve. Bobla rett ut i ein straum med tårer. Isak klarte ikkje å stogga, tørka febrilsk og kjende at akkurat då låg hjarta hans på utsida.

«Herregud, Isak, har du gått og trudd dette i ei veke? Eg hadde jo aldri gjort det me har gjort om eg hadde kjærast, eg hadde jo aldri….herregud…Isak…»

Isak nikka litt med hovudet og klarte å stogga gråten. Kikka inn i dei nydelege augo, dei var fulle av bekymring no. Fulle av nervøsitet.

«Det var ein forferdeleg dag, Even, alt berre rasa saman då du vart skoten. Eg hadde skuldkjensle frå helvete, noko eg fortsatt har, og så på toppen av alt sa ei dama at du var kjærasten hennar. Det var lett å tru på, Even»

Dei vonde kjenslene kom straumande tilbake og det gjorde tårene og. Even kikka på han med ømheit, med augo fulle av varme. Tok det siste steget mot han og omfamna han.

Haldt han, strauk med forsiktige bevegelsar, let han gråta. Kviskra nokre ord så Isak ikkje høyrde, men dei fylte han med varme.

For fyrste gong på ei veke pusta han ordentleg.

 


	15. Kan eg vera her sjå deg?

Dei vart ståande der i gongen ei stund, lenge etter Isaks gråt hadde stogga. Even hadde endeleg fått Isak tilbake i armane sine, så han hadde ikkje tenkt å sleppa med det fyrste. Strauk han øve ryggen og kyssa han i håret. Kviskra varme ord, kviskra at han var lei seg.

Kjende med heile seg at han måtte forklara noko for Isak, få han til å forstå at det så hadde skjedd ikkje var hans feil. Så til slutt braut han seg ut av omfamninga og kikka i Isaks augo. Dei nydelege grøne augo, så akkurat no var våte og såre.

«Isak, eg vil at du skal høyra på meg no. Utan å protestera, utan å formulera motargument. Berre lytta. Ok?»

Isak nikka forsiktig og såg på han med nysgjerrige augo. Sa ikkje noko, Even tok det som eit godt teikn.

«Eg veit at dette kan høyrast løye ut å sei til deg, men eg er ein livvakt, Isak. Har vore det i fleire år, vakta både kjende og ukjende menneskjer. Det betyr at eg har ein jobb så eg veit er farleg, eg veit at eg kan verta skada og i aller verste fall døy på jobb»

Isaks augo vida seg ut og han opna munnen som for å byrja å protestera. Even berre rista på hovudet, gav han eit litt strengt blikk. I alle fall hopa han det var strengt. Det var svært vanskeleg å vera streng når han mest av alt berre hadde lyst å kyssa.

«Det er bakgrunnen for at me bruke så mykje tid på taktiske analysar, å førebu oss, og treng så mykje informasjon. For å unngå at nokon vert skada, eller døyr. Me gjorde ei taktisk vurdering på at Ville Eika var ok å gjennomføra, det hadde me aldri gjort om me ikkje meinte det var trygt»

Dei nydeleg grøne augo var fulle av kjensler, nokon av dei var lette å tyda. Andre var litt vanskelege, men det var noko med dei så gav Even eit sug i magen. Fylte han med varme.

«Ingenting av det så skjedde er din feil, Isak. Absolutt ingenting! Det er kun den eller dei så står bak dette så har skuld. Ok?»

Isak trakk pusta djupt fleire gonger, såg ut så han slapp 487 tankar rundt i hovudet på ein gong. Kikka på Even, kikka lenge, før det kom eit ørlite smil. Kviskra ok, nikka fleire gonger

Ok, tenkte Even, det var steg ein. Så var det øve til steg to.

«Eg beklage at Sonja tøysa med deg på sjukehuset, Isak. Ho gjer, som sagt, det nokon gonger. Har hjelpe meg ut av nokre situasjonar opp igjennom, men me har aldri vore kjærastar. Eg har jo sjølvsagt ikkje fortalt ho om deg, verken om det jobbmessige eller private»

«Det er i orden, Even. Eg burde sjølvsagt ha spurt deg om det stemte, men eg var så himla redd for at det var sant. Var så redd for at det me hadde gjort og snakka om ikkje betydde noko for deg»

Orda hans. Dei såre, men også så fine orda til Isak, sende varme gjennom heile han. Fylle han med sumarfuglar og suget i magen veks så berre det. Denne mannen, denne fine mannen.

«Isak…du…det betyr noko for meg, det betyr veldig møkje. Eg er så lei meg for alt dette»

«Eg er og lei meg, Even. Eg burde ha stolt nok på deg til å høyra med deg før eg kraup inn i eit skal. Eg vart litt overvelda, har aldri kjent det sånn så dette, og så vart eg så redd for at eg skulle mista det før eg eigentleg hadde hatt det»

Dunk. Dunk. Dunk.

Even er sikker på at hjarta hans dunke så høgt at Isak kan høyra det. At heile blokka kan høyra det.  Isak ser litt sjenert ut, og augo glitre med eit eller anna. Noko fint.

«Ikkje eg heller Isak, har aldri kjent det sånn før»

«Even….»

«Isak….»

Grønt møte blått og gangen fylles opp med varme og intense blikk. Dei trekk pusten djupt båe to, som om dei endeleg har fått ut alt og kan pusta ordentleg igjen.  Kikke litt opp og ned før dei trekk kvarandre inn igjen.

Kysse litt forsiktig og prøvande, må kjenna litt på kvarandre igjen. Det er jo fortsett litt nytt dette her. Men det tar ikkje lang tid å komma inn i rytmen igjen, å verta Even og Isak.

Dei opnar båe opp, djupna kyssa, sukke nøgd. Lar henda vandra litt rundt, stryka forsiktig, halda. Det vare ganske lenge, i alle fall kjennes det sånn.

Det er jo ikkje som om tida spele noko rolle akkurat då, ikkje medan dei kysse.

Til slutt trekk Even seg litt frå Isak, kjenne plutseleg på ei nervøsitet han ikkje såg komma. Hjarta dunke plutseleg veldig fort, og han kjenne at han vert raud i andletet.

«Du Isak….eg…ehm…lurte på noko»

Even ser med eit litt sjarmerande nervøs ut, med eit lite glimt av sårheit bak det blåe. Det får Isak til å lura veldig på kva han vil spørja om. Gjer at varmen spreie seg i magen. Den sveve rundt så varm kakao, og Isak kjenne hjarta dunke litt ekstra.

«Ja?»

«Eg lurte på om du har nokon planar for helga, eller om eg kan vera her sjå deg?»

Herregud.

Isak hadde ikkje trudd at det gjekk an å verta varmare i magen, men så feil kan ein ta. Even stod å trippa litt, venta på svaret og såg nervøs ut. Såg veldig, veldig fin ut.

«Ja, du kan det»

Fekk eit stort glis tilbake og Even tok av seg sko og klede. Skulle til å gå inn i stua då Isak kom på det igjen. Politiane, politibilane, Olsen.

«Du Even»

«Ja?»

«Kva skal me gjer med politiet, med Olsen, med alt? Du bør vel ikkje akkurat vera her, eller?

«Vel, eg er sjukemeldt til og med sundag, så Olsen trur eg er heima. Politiet går av og på vakt, og det er jo lov å besøka ein venn, er det ikkje?»

Even blunka litt lurt og gjekk inn i stua, fant seg ein plass i sofaen. Isak gjekk etter og tenkte på det han hadde sagt. Konkluderte med at kanskje nokon fant ut av det, men då fekk det heller berre vere.

Han ville vera saman med Even i helga, bruka tid på å prata, kyssa og kanskje noko meir.

Kjende at livet, livet det var no.   

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nokon så er klar for denne helga? ❤


	16. Ligga her litt

Morgonljoset sendte nokre spede stråler inn den gule gardina, dei strauk Even forsiktig øve andletet. Dei fekk han til å blunka litt med augo, før han opna dei. Kikka litt rundt, det tok nokre sekund før han forstod kvar han var.

Isak.

Han var sjå Isak, i senga hans. Kikka på den mjuke og sovande mannen ved sida av seg. Han så lagde nokre fine og litt løgne soveljodar.

Det fekk han til å humra litt for seg sjølv, medan han kjende litt på verken i brystet. Den var ein sånn fin og varm verk. Heilt ny for han, men skikkeleg deiligt.

Even vart liggande å kikka på Isak. Strauk han forsiktig øve kinnet, strauk vekk litt hår frå panna. Tenkte på kvelden før.

Dei hadde sitte i sofaen og prata litt, før Isak hadde byrja å gjespa. Hadde sagt at han var trøyt, ville legga seg. Hadde gitt Even eit spørjande blikk, vorten litt raud i andletet og sett litt sjenert ut.  

Det hadde vore svært sjarmerande og litt søtt om det var lov å sei om ein vaksen mann. Hadde forstått kva Isak spurte om utan at han brukte ord. Så han hadde svara med å ta han i handa og dra han forsiktig med seg på badet.

Hadde pussa tenna, vaska andletet og smilt litt. Isak hadde funne ei t-skjorte og pyjamasbukse til han, før dei hadde lagt seg. I Isaks seng, båe to.

Dei hadde prata litt, kyssa og halde kvarandre i handa. Smilt litt og ledd, før dei hadde sovna.

Ikkje visste Even at det kunne vera så fint å sovna med ei hand i si. Spesielt Isaks hand.

«Ligg du der og ser på meg?»

Isaks hese morgonrøst fekk han til å le. Heilt umogleg å la vera.

«Ja, eg gjer faktisk det. Det er ikkje så løye det så fin og deilig du er»

Isak raudna litt før han byrja å le. Kviskra at Even var ein dust før han bøygde seg fram og kyssa han med fjørlette bevegelsar.

Kyssa og kyssa til dei båe var andpustne og magane byrja å sei frå at det var på tide med mat.

Så dei drog seg båe motvillig ut av senga, lo litt av det og. Ingen av dei kunne symja enda, så Even tok ein dusj medan Isak gjekk for å laga frukost.

Han forsøkte veldig hardt å ikkje tenka på Isak i dusjen, men innsåg kjapt at det var håplaust. Kunne ønska at han hadde spurt om Isak ville vera med han, men visste ikkje heilt om det var for tidleg. Eller kanskje det ikkje var nokon reglar her?

Dei åt frukost og skravla litt om alt og ingenting. Drakk kaffi og lo, strauk beina mot kvarandre og blunka. Det gav Even ro å sitta sånn med Isak. Så veldig kvardagsleg, men samtidig så vedunderleg nytt og fint.

Isak såg på han med varme i blikket, dei nydelege grøne augo hans skein med noko Even ikkje hadde sett før. Isak beit seg litt i leppa, noko så sendte signal rett i magen hans. Eller rett til kuken om han skulle vera heilt ærleg.

Han reiste seg opp og tok dei tre stega bort til han. Kikka på Even med endå meir varme og satt seg ned på fanget hans. Spreia beina litt før han la båe armane rundt halsen hans. La munnen heilt inntil øyra.  

«Eg har lyst på deg, Even»

Dei låge orda sendte varmebylgjer øve heile han og gjorde han kåtare enn han nokon gong hadde vært. Det var som om heile kroppen vakna, som om den var full av elektriske signal. Han hadde ikkje ord, det var som om heile vokabularet var erstatta av geleklumpar og lyst.

Så han kyssa Isak. Kyssa han med heile seg, med våt tunge og humring. Det var på ingen måte finesse der, det var berre lyst og behov. Behov etter å kjenna han, kjenna han med heile seg. Virka ikkje så Isak hadde noko i mot det, skulle han dømma ut frå stønna og bevegelsane på fanget sitt.

Henda bevegde seg under t-skjorter med raske bevegelsar, kjende på og strauk. Isak var byrja å bevega seg raskare på fanget hans og Even kjende at det gjorde han hard. Kjende og kor hard Isak var.

Bestemte seg for å hoppa i det, livet var jo tross alt no. Drog seg ut frå kysset og kikka Isak i augo. Dei var store nå, hadde byrja å mørkna litt. Gjorde han nervøs.

«Ehm…du…Isak…eg har lyst på deg og…har lyst å kjenna heile deg…kan eg det? Det er kanskje litt tidleg.. eller…ikkje veit eg….»

Isak hadde aldri sett Even så nervøs før, fekk nesten litt vondt av han. Mest av alt vart han varm i hjarta, det gjorde nokre løgne hopp og dunka skikkeleg hardt. Reiste seg opp og tok handa til Even. Smilte, eller, det var vel meir eit glis, før han tok han med seg inn på soverommet igjen.

Der la Even seg ned i senga hans, og Isak satte seg forsiktig øve han. Bøygde seg fram og kyssa han forsiktig før han lot munnen gli øve kinnet. Bevegde den ned øve halsen, slikka litt, før han la hovudet heilt inntil.

Snusa litt på dei deilige lukta av dusjsåpe og Even, før han drog t-skjorta forsiktig av han. Kikka beundrande på brystkassen hans, på brystvortene og stien ned mot den voksande bolen.

Blikket stogga ved den kvite lappen, heilt ute på sida. Såret hans. Strauk forsiktig øve det, stogga alt han gjorde. Kjende på nokre heilt nye kjensler, trudde ikkje det var redsel, men noko anna. Noko så han trudde moglegvis handla om kjærleik.

Møtte blikket til Even, så hadde opna augo då Isak stogga. Han såg kvar Isaks augo kvilte, og fekk eit heilt spesielt blikk. Tok handa hans og klemde den, strauk litt med tommelen.

«Baby….»

«Even…eg….du….»

«Ikkje tenk på det, kjærasten min. Det er ikkje vondt, eg er i orden»

Hjarta hans eksploderte.

Eksploderte og kjendest ut så det skulle komma ut.

«Kjærasten din…..»

Even raudna og humra litt før han trakk på skuldra. Som for å sei, er det ikkje det du er da.

Isak berre nikka, hadde ingen ord så ville høyrast normale ut akkurat då. Kyssa plasteret forsiktig før han bevegde munnen øve magen og nedøve.  

Dei tok seg god tid, hadde inga hast. Kyssa forsiktig øvealt medan dei kviskra litt. Humra litt og kledde av kvarandre. Kyssa enda meir.

Smaka på kvarandre, på dei harde kukane, framkalla stønn og sukk. Tørka litt før dei fortsette. Haldt kvarandre, drog litt i håret, passa på båe sår og den gipsa armen. Bevegde leppene øvealt, varma opp gliden og strauk endå meir.

Då Evens fingrar bevegde seg forsiktig og målretta i Isak, byrja han å hiksta. Det var så himla godt at han ikkje visste kvar han skulle gjera av seg. Even strauk han og kviskra, bevegde fingrane, og det kjendest ut så heile han var i brann.

Dei kviskra og kyssa, bevegde seg saman, strauk og haldt. Stønna saman då Even trengte inn i Isak, og vart liggande heilt i ro. Kikka han i augo og kyssa han, strauk med mjuke bevegelsar.

Så byrja han å bevega seg i Isak, med heilt rolege bevegelsar. Tok tak i handa hans og kyssa hans. Kyssa heilt roleg og mjukt.

Det kjendest ut så Isak var i ei varm bobla, der alt berre flaut og var fint. Mjuke kyss, mjuke bevegelsar, mjuke augo. Han la beina sine rundt Evens hofter og trakk han enda lengre inn.

Dei vogga saman, vogga og kviskra. Kom saman i eit samansurium av hardheit, mjukheit og rolege bevegelsar.

Vart liggande og pusta litt saman, stryka litt, kyssa. Blunka litt og lo endå meir, medan Isak fann fram litt papir.

«Skal me berre ligga her litt, kjærasten min?»

_Kjærasten min. Kjærasten min. Kjærasten min._

Isak trudde aldri kan kom til å venda seg til å høyra dei nydelege orda, det fylte hjarta med alle moglege kjensler.

«Ja, det synes eg var ein god ide, kjærasten min»

Vart møtt av mjuke augo og det største smilet Isak hadde sett nokon gong.

Kjærasten sin.


	17. Even og Isak - statsråden og livvakta

Even fekk med seg Isak i dusjen opptil fleire gonger i løpet av helga, behøvde ikkje ein gong å spørja. I følgje Isak var det svært miljøvenleg å dusja i lag, det var ikkje eit argument Even hadde tenkt å diskutera mot. I tillegg trengte Isak hjelp med armen, ikkje at Even trudde noko på det. Men Isak var så sjarmerande då han påstod det at han ikkje klarte anna å le.

Det var så mykje med Isak så fekk han til å le eigentleg. Frå måten han rynka litt på nasa då han tok den fyrste slurken av kaffien sin, til alle historiene han fortalte frå politikken. Heila andletet hans ljosa opp då han fortalte, han veiva med henda og gliste så ei sol.

Det greip rundt hjarta hans og fekk han til å hopa med heila seg at Isak ikkje mista den sida av seg. Fekk han til å villa gøyma Isak, trygga han for alt det vonde i verda.

Dei brukte resten av laurdagen til å prata, diskuterte alt frå Stortingsmeldinga Isak jobba med til dei nye forslaga rundt våpenlova. Even fortalte om det augeblikket han hadde forstått at han ville verta politi, og Isak fortalte om dei fyrste ungdomsleirane han og Jonas var på.

Snakka om måla sine i livet, om ambisjonane og kva dei ville oppnå. Var einige i at det ikkje var noko galt med å vera ambisiøs, og å ha tru på seg sjølv.

Fortalte om favorittstadane sine, beskreiv korleis alt såg ut og tok den andre med på tur. Isak snakka om Oxford og alle små gatene så plutseleg kunne føra deg til ein bokforretning med alle slags skattar. Even fortalte om det vakre nordljoset på Svalbard, med dei nydelegaste fargane han nokon gong hadde sett.

Om kvelden laga dei pizza, åt og kyssa. Eller kven var det dei lurte. Det var mest kyss. Vaska opp, snakka om favorittmaten sin og såg ein film.

Ein heilt kvardagsleg laurdag, men det fylte dei likevel med ei mengd av kjensler. Det var så nytt for dei båe, det å vera i ei bobla med ein annan. Ha tid til å verta kjend, le og gjera ein så vanleg ting så å pussa tenna saman.

Kviskra litt hemmelegheiter inn i natta. Kyssa og strauk , lot henda vandra.

Even trakk Isak heilt inntil seg, kyssa han i håret, før dei sovna.

 

Då Isak vakna på sundags morgon låg han på magen og kjende ein kropp heilt inntil seg. Ein ganske varm og hard kropp. Kjende latteren strauma gjennom kroppen, saman med ei heil haug med fine kjensler.

Det var dette han ikkje visste at han behøvde, men no når han hadde det lurte han på korleis han hadde klart seg utan. Smilte litt for seg sjølv før han snudde seg rundt.

Såg rett inn i Evens nydelege augo, dei såg på han med så mykje varme at det nesten kjentest så å ha feber. Bøygde seg fram og kyssa litt, kyssa masse.

Det gjekk ikkje lang tid før rommet var fullt opp av sukk og stønn, av hektisk kviskring og mjuk latter. Hender så strauk, fingrar så opna, munnar så gjorde det harde endå hardare.

Isaks klarte så vidt å pusta ordentleg då Even trengte inn i han. Det var så godt og kjendest så djupt, kjentest ut så heile kroppen hans var i fyr. Han bevegde seg forsiktig opp og ned medan handa hans strauk Even i nakken. Drog litt i håret.

Evens hender strauk han øve ryggen, bevegde seg ned mot rumpa og la dei der. Kviskra noko om at det var så deilig å kjenna musklane hans spenna seg. Fekk Isak til å le opp i alt, ikkje at det gjorde noko. Han hadde alltid ønska seg nokon å le saman med.

Det kjendest som om han aldri kunne få nok, at det aldri ville verta nok. Han ville aldri få nok av denne fantastiske mannen, å kjenna dei varme og mjuke henda hans øve alt, kjenna kyssa.

I det han byrja å komma sneik morgonsola seg inn og bada heile andletet til Even i mjukheit og varme. Det gjorde han rørt, kjende nokre tårer så trilla medan heile kroppen spente seg saman med Evens.

Even tørka vekk tårene og kyssa han mjukt, kviskra kjærlege ord.

Resten av sundagen låg dei på sofaen under eit teppe og såg på film. Isak låg på brystkassa til Even og høyrde på hjarta hans. Det slo med ein beroliggande og jamn rytme, det var svært godt å høyra på. Det var godt mogleg han lukka augo litt og, han trudde at Even og gjorde det.

Då kvelden kom gjekk Even heim. Dei hadde funne ut at det var best, byrja måndagen kvar for seg. Dei visste berre at Even skulle møta på jobb måndags morgon for ein prat med Olsen, og Petersen skulle henta Isak 07.00.

Dei hadde snakka ein del om kva dei skulle gjera framover, om dei skulle sei noko til nokon. Etter mykje diskusjon hadde dei bestemt seg for å halda det for seg sjølv litt til. Var båe ganske sikker på at Isaks sak kom til å verta oppklara ganske snart, og då ville jo alt løysa seg.

Litt seinare fekk Isak ein melding frå Even om at han skulle jobba på kontoret heile veka, Olsen hadde meint at det var litt tidleg med aktiv teneste endå. Petersen skulle fortsetta med å vakta Isak den veka.

Han fekk og ein telefon frå Olsen så fortalte det sama, i tillegg til at dei hadde hatt avhøyr med fleire profilerte nynazistar frå Rogaland. Dei nekta å sei noko så helst, med unntak av å be om advokat.

 

Resten av veka var ganske så roleg. Isak gjekk på jobb og var fylt av kjempa Petersen og to soldatar. Ingen av dei sa så mykje, men det gjorde eigentleg ingenting tenkte Isak. Han kjende seg trygg på at dei gjorde jobben sin, og det var nok for han.

Om kveldane var han med Even, og gjorde kjærasteting. Ikkje visste han at det kunne vera så gøy å vaska opp. Berre du gjorde det med den rette personen var det skikkeleg gøy.

Då fredag ettermiddag kom byrja han å gleda seg til helg, gleda seg til å gå inn i bobla med Even igjen. Hadde planlagt både massasje og noko så han trudde Even kom til å elska.

Kikka utolmodig på klokka, kjende at den ikkje bevegde seg i det heile tatt. Skvatt litt då det banka på døra, hadde vore heilt i sine eigne tankar.

Det var Even så stod der og smilte, og heile han vart fylt med varme. Lurte på om det var mogleg å verta meir glad enn av å sjå på det smilet.

«Statsråd Valtersen»

«Bech Nesheim»

Even lukka døra og kom bort til pulten hans. Smilte varmt og blunka litt. Såg på han blikket sitt, det så fekk han til å tenka på sumardagar og late kyss.

Fekk lyst å kyssa og såg at Even ville det sama. Gjekk rundt pulten og kikka rundt Even for å sjå om det var nokon utanfor. Det var heilt stilt, så han lente seg fram og kyssa Even. Kyssa litt lett og mjukt, tenkte at dei fekk spara resten til seinare.

Even strauk han litt på ryggen før han omfamna han, gjorde kysset endå djupare. Og Isak opna opp, slapp han han. La handa si i Evens nakke, strauk litt. Det var så lett å gløyma tid og stad med Even, gløyma verda rundt, gløyma….

«Statsråd Valtersen og Bech Nesheim»

De myndege røsta fekk han tilbake i rommet, og han trakk seg ut frå Even. Even så såg litt fortumla ut, så rista litt på hovudet før han snudde seg.

Der stod Olsen og kikka på dei. Såg svært alvorleg ut, med eit blikk så var umogleg å tyda. Isak kjende seg så eit born så var tatt i å stele frå butikken, og Even såg svært flau ut.

«Me har gjort arrestasjonar i forbindelse med saka di, statsråd Valtersen»

 

 


	18. Olsen og Statsministaren

Isak kikka på Olsen, så kikka på Even, så kikka i golve. Kjende at kinna var skikkeleg raude, kjende seg ikkje så ein vaksen statsråd akkurat då. Meir så ein 16-åring så var tatt på fersken av far i kjellarstova med ein gut på besøk for fyrste gong.

Det såg ut så Even kjende det på same måte. Isak såg at han svelgde fleire gonger, kremta litt og stirra alle andre stadar enn Olsen.

«Etter dette møtet skal du og eg ha ein prat, Bech Nesheim»

Olsens røst gav inga opning for protestar. Even nikka kort og Isak kjende at dette ikkje lova godt. Kjende på ei nervøs rumling i magen, vart plutseleg usikker på om dette kom til gå så bra.

Gjekk for å henta Jonas og kaffi, før dei alle satt seg ned rundt møtebordet. Jonas gav han nokre spørjande blikk, kjende nok at det var ei løyen stemning i rommet. Han hadde alltid vore god på det. Isak forma, seinare, med munnen og Jonas nikka.

«Ja, som dokke alle veit har med hatt fleire avhøyr med nokre av dei mest profilerte nynazistane i Rogaland, blant anna han eine så gav beskjed om at du skulle angripast, statsråd Valtersen»

Kikka litt på Isak, nikka litt. Blikket var heilt uutgrundeleg, og Isak tenkte at han verkeleg måtte vera ein perfekt PST-sjef. Det var heilt umogleg å sjå kva han meinte eller tenkte. I motsetnad til Even så hadde ein myriade av kjensle i augo.

«I dei fyrste avhøyra sa dei som kjend ingenting, berre spurte etter advokat og nekta for å ha noko så helst med drapstruslar å gjer. Men så fant ein av analytikarane våre fleire bilete og eit skriv på datamaskinen til han eine. Han hadde lagt alt i ei svært dårleg skjult mappa. Bileta var frå eit stevne på Jæren i påsken med nynazistar frå heile Norden, blant anna leiinga i Den Nordiske Motstandsbevegelsen»

Olsen stogga opp og kremta, drakk litt kaffi og kikka rundt bordet. Han smilte litt medfølande til Isak, som for å sei at det neste vert vondt å høyra.

Isak kjende på kvalmen og kunne ønska han satt ved sida av Even. Trengte kjærasten sin, trengte å halda handa hans.

«Det er inga fin måte å sei dette på, men skrivet inneheld ein detaljert plan for drapstruslar og angrep mot profilerte politikarar i heila Norden. Det er svært grove og detaljerte beskrivingar, og eg skal gjera dokke alle ei teneste ved å ikkje gjenta kva som stod. Og du stod øvst på lista, statsråd Valtersen»

Isak kjende gallesmak i munnen, kjende seg svimmel og heilt utanfor seg sjølv. Han var kald og varm om kvarandre, og alt berre flaut saman. Kjende tårene pressa på og blunka febrilsk for å få dei vekk. La henda framføre augo og svelgde båe tårer og galle.

Kjende plutseleg nokre varme hender rundt sine eigne. Dei strauk han mjukt og forsiktig, og kviskra at han skulle opna augo.

Even. Hans anker i stormen.

Kikka inn i dei knallblå augo så var fulle av varme. Dei såg på han og bad han om å stenga ut alt anna. Sjå berre på meg, sa dei.

Så han gjorde det, stengde ut Olsen og Jonas. Kikka berre på det blåe.

«Det går bra, Isak, det kjem til å gå bra. Eg har deg»

Isak kjende at magen roa seg, at han fekk blunka vekk tårene. Kjende at hjarta var fullt av alle slags kjensler for denne fantastiske mannen. Så ikkje brydde seg om at dette var eit formelt møte, så braut alle reglane Isak var sikker på fantes, så var kjærasten hans.

Det kom garantert til å verta konsekvensar av dette, men det fekk dei ta. Saman.

Even reiste seg og satt seg ved sidan av Isak, nikka til Olsen som for å sei at dette får du berre tåla. Olsen nikka tilbake, medan Jonas kikka frå den eine til den andre. Las inn og konkluderte.

«Det så alle på lista har til felles er at dykk er homofile, og det er svært tydeleg ut frå båe skrivet og manifestet deira at det var grunnen til truslane. Den Nordiske Motstandsbevegelsen har tydelegvis planlagt dette lenge, og fått greina i Rogaland til å gjennomføra alt i Noreg»

Isak forstod ingenting, men samtidig forstod han alt. Det var ei svært overveldande kjensle. Kikka litt på Even, fekk eit varm smil tilbake og fann fram stemma si att.

«Men eg forstår ikkje, kvifor Rogaland? Eg kjenne jo berre…herregud….han er vel ikkje innblanda i dette?»

Jonas hadde allereie fått 2 og 2 til å verta 4, og såg på han med eit sjokkert utrykk. Even kikka på han med varme, og Olsen såg ut så han ikkje hadde lyst å svara på spørsmålet.

«Eg kan bekrefta at Tommy Heggelund er leiaren av Rogalands underavdeling sjå Den Nordiske Motstandsbevegelsen. Han har ikkje sagt noko anna i avhøyr enn at han meldte seg frivillig til å skriva drapstruslane mot deg»

Det for ein sumarbris gjennom Isak, og med eit var han 15 år igjen. Høyrde den fine latteren og såg dei nydelege blå augo for seg. Huska så godt den varme kjensla så hadde fòre gjennom han då han forstod det. Forstod at han hadde lyst å kyssa den blåauga Rogalandsguten.

Han gjorde aldri noko med det eller sa noko, mest av alt fordi Tommy gjekk og leia ei jenta kvar dag. Men minnet vart med han i alle år. No vart det øydelagt. Han kjende på ei veldig skuffelse og sorg. Kjende tårene trilla ned på haka, lot dei berre komma.

«Kva skjer vidare no då?»

Jonas, finaste Jonas tok heldigvis kontroll medan Isak tørka på tårer.

«Tommy Heggelund og 8 andre nynazistar frå Noreg har vorten framstilt for varetektsfengsling i 14 dagar med brev- og besøksforbod. Tiltala lyd på drapstruslar og konspirering og medverking til drapsforsøk.  I tillegg til dette samarbeide me med sikkerheitstenesta i dei andre nordiske landa angåande saka»

Isak kjende seg svimmel og løyen i heile kroppen, som om det prikka øvealt. Even strauk han litt på låret, ignorerte Olsens blikk.

«Når det gjeld tiltaka rundt deg, statsråd Valtersen, kjem me til å lempa litt på dei. Du vil ikkje lengre ha soldatar utanfor døra di, og det vil stå kun ein politibil utanfor sjå deg eit par dagar til. I tillegg vil Petersen fylgja deg nokre dagar til, så me er heilt sikre på at du er trygg og at truslane er øve»

Isak nikka og smilte lett. Alle reiste seg, Olsen takka for no og gjekk saman med Even. Even fekk peika litt på mobilen på veg ut døra og Isak kjende at dei nervøse kjenslene var på veg tilbake.

Kikka litt på Jonas og forklarte kva så hadde skjedd. Jonas lo, lo så masse at tårene trilla. Isak forsøkte å få fram at han var redd for konsekvensane og Jonas forstod det, men han klarte ikkje å la vera å le når han såg for seg Olsen blikk då han tok dei på fersken.

Fekk Isak til å le litt, før det kom ein melding og han såg kven den var frå. Kjende hjarta dunka skikkeleg hardt. Det var ikkje uvanleg å verta innkalla på kontoret til Statsministaren, men akkurat no kjendest det ikkje bra ut.

Han viste den til Jonas så kikka litt bekymra på han, var einig i at det kjendest litt spesielt akkurat i dag.

10 minutt seinare stod han utanfor kontoret og banka på, kremta litt og heisa på skuldrane før han gjekk inn. Statsministaren smilte og bad han sette seg ned. Spurte korleis det gjekk og Isak fortalte litt. Småsnakke fekk han til å slappa av litt, roa knuten i magen. Men det gjekk ikkje lang tid før Statsministaren sette dei gråe og skarpe augo i han.

«Men grunnen til at eg innkalla deg Isak, er beskjeden eg har fått om at du har vore/er saman med ein av livvakta dine, Even Bech Nesheim. Stemme det?»

Isak vart litt overraska øve det direkte spørsmålet, men såg ikkje nokon grunn til å nekta. Så han berre nikka og smilte litt. Tenkte på Even og hopa at det gjekk bra i møte med Olsen.

«Som statsminister er eg diverre forplikta til å informera deg om at det er ein del uskrivne reglar i forhald til dette. Det finns sjølvsagt ikkje ein lov mot det, men det kan skapa ei heil rekke med situasjonar der habiliteten til deg som statsråd kan verta stilt spørsmål ved. I alle ytast konsekvens kan dette føra til at det vert stilt spørsmål ved regjeringas arbeid»

Isak forstod alle orda, han gjorde det, men han ville eigentleg ikkje. Kjende at klumpen i magen var attende, kjende på verken i hjarta.

Alt han hadde gjort var å forelska seg i Even.

«Sjå for deg, Isak, om han er livvakt for nokon frå eit anna parti, for ein besøkande frå for eksempel ein oljestat eller ein organisasjon så driv med lobbyarbeid opp mot Stortinget. Så sitt dykk og et middag, og han fortel kvar han har vore den dagen på jobb. For det er jo det kjærastar gjer, snakke om dagen sin. Så får media snusen i at ein statsråd har kjend til noko å ikkje fortalt det, har høyrt om ein oljesjeik så har vore på besøk eller visst at nokon frå opposisjonspartia har avtalt noko. Kva trur du skjer då?»

Isak trengte ikkje å sei noko, dei visste båe kva så ville skje då. Det ville ikkje spela nokon så helst rolle om det var sant eller ei, det ville verta eit mediasirkus. I verste fall føra til mistillit.

Det var så å få ein storm av iskald sjø øve seg, som om den fine Even-bobla knuste i tusen betar. For han visste at Statsministeren hadde rett, og han visste at han måtte ta eit  val. Men fyrst av alt måtte han ringa Even, ringa kjærasten sin.

 

Olsens skarpe blikk sveipa øve Even, det gjorde han svært nervøs. Han hadde ikkje sagt eit einaste ord i bilen på veg tilbake til kontora.

No kikka han opp og ned på Even, og han kjende på ein klump i magen.

«Som sjef for PST og din nærmaste leiar er eg naud til å ha denne samtala med deg. Eg reknar med at du forstår kvifor, Even?»

Even nikka og sval litt, kjende at dette ikkje lova godt. At Olsen bruka fornamnet hans, betydde at han skulle sei noko så Even ikkje kom til å lika.

«Det finns sjølvsagt inga lov så seie noko om kven du kan ha eit forhald til eller ikkje, men me har ein del uskrivne reglar mot det. Dette for å beskytta båe den som vaktast, livvakta og sjølvsagt også rykte til PST»

Olsens skarpe blikk sveip øve andletet hans, med eit hint av varme i seg. Eller kanskje Even berre innbilla seg det. Kjende seg så kald at han greip etter halmstrå. Hadde lyst å sei noko, protestera, hyla, kva som helst.

«Sjå for deg at du vaktar nokon andre, Even, og så er dokke på same plass så statsråd Valtersen. Der skjer det eit angrep, ala Villa Eika. Kven hadde du hoppa framføre?»

Even kjende at han raudna, kjende orda skyla øve han så ein iskald vintervind. Knuste Isak-bobla kjapt og effektivt. Visste at Olsen sjølvsagt forstod kva Even ville svara, men han kviskra Isak uansett.

_Isak. Isak. Isak. Kvar einaste dag. Kvar einaste gong._

Olsen kikka på han med medkjensle i andletet, det var ein av dei fyrste gongene Even hadde opplevd at han viste kjensler.  Han behøvde ikkje å sei noko meir, Even visste meg heile seg at Olsen hadde rett.

Viste at han måtte ta eit val. Men fyrst måtte han ringa Isak, ringa kjærasten sin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ja, kva skal dei gjera no? ❤


	19. Ishmael og Hatsue

Isak gjekk att og fram på stovegolvet, klarte ikkje å sitta i ro. Hadde hundre tankar, men samtidig ingen. Kjende på kvalmen og den harde klumpen i magen.

Hadde avtalt med Even at han skulle komma til Isak, og så skulle dei snakka om alt så hadde skjedd den dagen. Isak visste ikkje kva han skulle sei, visste ingenting. Kjende seg så ei aude øy ute på havet.

Han hadde forklart Jonas kva Statsministaren hadde sagt, og Jonas hadde berre kikka på han. Kikka med det kloke bliket sitt, det så sa at dette måtte Isak finne ut av sjølv, men at han støtta han uansett. Bad han ringa om det var noko.

Isak kjende på ei mengd med kjensler der han trava att og fram. Kjende på gleda og lettes øve at dei skyldige var tatt, samtidig på sinne og sorg øve at nokon kunne finna på å gjera sånn mot andre menneskje.

Han kjende og på skuffelsen øve Tommy. Han så hadde vore eit stort politisk talent så 16-åring, hadde vorten nynazist. Det gjorde vondt å tenka på.

Ei lav banking på døra sneik inn i alle tankane hans, og han gjekk for å opna opp. For å sleppa Even inn til ein samtale han faktisk ikkje visste korleis kom til å enda.

Han opna døra og slapp Even inn. Trakk han inn i armane og haldt. Haldt fast, hadde ikkje lyst å sleppa han. Ville berre bli der i famna og la alt anna vera igjen utanfor.

Men visste jo at vaksenlivet ikkje var sånn.

Even strauk han øve ryggen og kyssa han litt i håret, før han trakk seg litt ut og kikka Isak i augo. Smilte lett før han lente seg fram, kyssa Isak og strauk han øve håret.

«Korleis går det med deg, kjærasten min?»

«Har vel hatt betre dagar for å vera heilt ærlig»

Humra litt, fordi det ikkje var så mykje anna å gjer. Even humra litt han og, strauk Isak øve kinnet, smilte litt forsiktig.

Dei gjekk og satt seg i sofaen, heilt inntil kvarandre. Klemte, strauk og kyssa. Snakka om alt så var komen fram på møtet. Om truslar, Rogaland og nynazistar. Isak snakka om sorga og sinne, og Even forklara litt meir om varetektsfengsling og tiltalar.

Alt det usagte, det dei visste at dei måtte snakka om, låg og sveiv rundt i rommet. Så ei svart bobla så ingen av dei ville stikka hol på.

Så dei kyssa litt meir, kyssa til dei nesten ikkje var meir pust igjen og bobla sprakk.

Dei fortalte om samtalane sjå Olsen og Statsministaren, fortalte om uskrivne reglar, habilitet og omdøme. Vart deretter sittande å kikka på kvarandre, opp og ned, ned og opp.

«Kva skal me gjer Isak, kva vil du?»

Evens låge stemme og orda hans fekk det til å gnaga i Isaks hjarta.

«Eg veit ikkje, Even, eg veit verkeleg ikkje. Kva eg vil? Mest av alt vil eg berre ligga her inne med deg i uendeleg tid og la livet utanfor berre susa forbi. La jobb ver jobb, la det vaksne vera det vaksne og berre halda handa di»

«Baby….»

Evens låge stemme og varme blikk fekk det til å snøra seg i Isak hals, gjorde at det hadde byrja å prikka litt bak augelokket. Gjorde at han måtte kremta fleire gonger før han klarte å fortsetta.

«Som du veit har eg alltid hatt mål i livet. Visst kvar eg ville og kva eg skulle studera, hatt ambisjonar og klare delmål på vegen. Fått sjansar og moglegheiter i politikken, og tatt dei. Eg elskar det eg gjer, Even, eg veit heilt ærlig ikkje kva anna eg skulle gjort. Eg veit ikkje kven eg skal vera om ikkje, eg veit ikkje om dette er nok…..er nok….»

_Er nok til å gi alt opp. Om du er nok._

Dei usagte orda vart svevande rundt i rommet, svevde der med sin sannheit og brutale ærlegheit. Isak såg at Even forstod, sjølv om blikket vida seg ut med sårheit.

«Eg har alltid hatt lyst til å verta politi, Isak, det veit du. Jobba svært målretta mot å komma inn på Politihøgskulen, jobba hardt med studiane. Elska kvar einaste dag, elska alt eg lærte. Å vera politi og ein livvakt er heile meg Isak, eg veit heller ikkje kva eller kven eg er om eg ikkje er det»

Orda sveva mellom dei, grønt møtte blått, det rasjonelle krasja med kjenslene så bobla rett under overflata. Isak tok handa til Even, strauk den litt, haldt den hardt.

«Samtidig har eg aldri kjend det sånn så eg kjenne det når eg er med deg, Even. Det er ei slags boblande kjensle så sveve rundt i heile meg. Den gjer meg glad, du gjer meg glad»

«Du gjer meg og glad Isak, latteren din er på topp 3-lista mi øve favorittljodane mine. Eg har møtt heilt nye kjensler saman med deg, vil at du skal vera trygg og ha det bra. Så Olsen har heilt rett, eg hadde hoppa framføre deg. Kvar einaste gong, kvar einaste dag»

«Men er det nok, Even?»

«Eg veit ikkje, eg veit verkeleg ikkje, Isak»

Og der var sanninga, den låg og sveva der i mellom dei. Dei hadde ikkje kjend kvarandre lenge, men tid spele sjeldan nokon rolle i møte med sterke kjensle. Men var det nok, nok til å gi opp alt dei hadde jobba for?

Tankar og ord spratt rundt i rommet, men ingen av dei vart sagt høgt. Det var så stilt at ein kunne høyra ei knappenål falla. Båe kremta og sval litt, kikka på den andre, kikka i taket, kikka øvealt.

«Så...»

«Så…»

«Skal me stogga dette då, ikkje vera kjærastar lengre?»

«Me må kanskje det»

«Kan jo vera vener…»

«Nei, Isak, det kan me ikkje. Eg kan ikkje berre vera venn med deg, kan ikkje ta ein øl med deg og høyra om alle dei tinga du gjer utan meg. Det går ikkje»

Evens såre stemme gnog i magen hans, laga hol på hol med kjensler. Den rasjonelle sida visste at det var lurt, visste at nokon ting var større enn byrjande og sterke kjensle mellom to stykk. Men det var den rasjonelle sida.

Den kjenslemessige sida…den ….den gret.

Dei reiste seg opp frå sofaen, vart ståande å kikka på kvarandre. Trakk litt på skuldra, prøvde å gi kvarandre eit smil, men det mislykka totalt.

Even tok nokre steg bakøve og Isak gjekk etter. Hadde tusen ting å kviskra, men samtidig null ord så ville komma ut. Løfta henda for å gi Even ein klem, noko så fekk han til å ta endå fleire steg bakøve.

«Nei, Isak, me kan ikkje klemma no, det går ikkje. Då kjem eg aldri til å klara og gå herifrå»

Isak berre nikka, det var ingen ord så kunne gjer den setninga betre, gjer dette betre.

Dei vart ståande og kikka på kvarandre, lurte båe på kva dei skulle sei. Lufta kjentest tung av usagte ting, spørsmål om korleis deie skulle gjer dette. Nikka til kvarandre om dei møtes? Smila lett og tenka på det dei hadde hatt?

Even snudde seg og gjekk ut i gongen. Tok på seg skorne og vert ståande litt. Hadde tatt med seg det grøne blikket og putta det i hjarta. Tenkte på Isak, kjende at han trengte å klemma han likevel. Om han skulle klara dette her måtte han faktisk kjenna dei armane rundt seg ein siste gong.

Gjekk tilbake til Isak så fortsatt stod på same plass. Stod der og kikka i taket.

«Isak…eg…eg tok feil angåande klemmen»

«Klemmen?»

« Ja, eg veit at du kjem til å synas dette er rart, men alt eg har lyst til er å halda deg. Og om du lar meg gjera det i nokre sekund, så kan eg gå frå deg og aldri snakka med deg igjen»

«Siterte du nettopp Snow falling on Cedars, Even?»

«Ja, eg gjorde visst det»

«Det er ein av favorittfilmane mine»

«Min og»

Stemma hans hadde vorten redusert til kviskring. Det var så stilt i rommet at Isak kunne høyra hjarta sitt dunka. Even hadde aldri vore så fin så akkurat no, og alt han hadde lyst til å gjera var å gråta.

«Og me er Ishmael og Hatsue?»

«Ja»

Det kom eit hikst frå han, frå den plassen i magen der klumpen låg. Han klarte ikkje å halda det inne lengre. Kjende tårene trilla og såg gjennom det slørete blikket at dei rann sjå Even og.

Even tok dei små stega bort til han og drog han inn i armane sine. Klemde han så hardt at det var på grensa til vondt.

Dei strauk og hysja. Klemde og kviskra. Isak visste ikkje heilt kva han sa, ikkje høyrde han heilt kva Even sa heller.

Men det var varme ord, lindrande ord, ord av noko så kjentest ut så kjærleik. Ord han gøymde i hjarta til å dra fram når det ikkje lengre kjendest ut så det skulle knusa i tusen bitar.

Even trakk seg litt vekk og kikka på han. Dei nydelege isblå augo var fulle av tårer og hundrevis av usagte ting.

Han strauk Isak øve kinnet med mjuke og forsiktige bevegelsar. Sveipa blikket øve andletet hans. Som for å memorera.

Memorere for alltid.

Så gjekk han.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dette er noko av det vanskelegaste eg har skrive nokon gong, og eg har gått nokre rundar med meg sjølv i forhold til dette kapittelet. Debatten mellom det rasjonelle og kjenslemessige så Isak og Even kjenne på her, den så mange av oss kjenne på, var vond å skriva.  
> Samtidig var det her historia skulle, siste delen av kapittelet er det fyrste eg skreiv då eg byrja med denne historia. 
> 
> Trur dokke dei ombestem seg? Lar det kjenslemessige vinna øve det rasjonelle? ❤
> 
> Filmsitatet frå Snow falling on Cedars er omsett av meg sjølv.


	20. Eit julemirakel

Det var sundag 16.desember og Isak satt på kontoret. Kikka ut på det snøkledde Oslo, kikka litt i taket før augo sveipa øve bileta på pulten.

Smilte varmt då han kikka på bilete av han og Jonas, det frå den sumaren for lenge sidan på ungdomsleir. Kjende minna strøyma på, vart litt rørt og humra for seg sjølv.

Skreiv under på dei siste papira og la dei fint i ei bunka, før han reiste seg opp frå stolen. Fann fram den litle eska, la bileta og andre personlege ting i den.

Det tok ikkje så lang tid, og han satt seg ned i stolen igjen. Kikka litt på bokhyllene, snurra litt rundt i stolen.

Tenkte på dei siste månadene, kjende på kjenslene så for gjennom han. Det var ganske mange, dei så stakk seg mest fram handla om stolheit, glede og ei slags barnleg forventingsfullheit.

Det var hans siste dag på jobb så statsråd Valtersen.

 

Even kikka ut vindauga på snøen så lava ned, hopa med heile seg at den ville ligga til julafta.

Nynna til julelista på Spotify og knadde i peparkakedeigen. Hadde funne fram nokre gamle kakeformer og bestemt seg for å baka.

Det var mange år sidan han hadde drive på med det, men no hadde han jo tid. Tid til å baka og berre dilla rundt heile helga om han ville det.

Hadde alle helger fri no, sidan han ikkje jobba så livvakt lengre.

 

Isak svinga litt meir i stolen, tenkte på den dagen i august. Den dagen med tårevåte blå augo så han fortsatt såg for seg når han lukka sine eigne. Tenkte på dagane og vekene etter Even.

Han hadde fortsett med sitt vanlege tempo. Hadde hatt Petersen bak seg i hælane nokre dagar til, og så hadde det vore øve. Hadde lagt det bak seg, dytta det ned i ei skuff, gjømd det vekk.

Gjorde seg ferdig med Stortingsmeldinga om nasjonal satsing for fleire lærerar i skulen. Var nøgd med eiga og departementets innsats, fekk skryt frå fleire hold.

Kjende inga glede.

Kjende heller inga glede då han stod i Stortinget og høyrde på Trontala i oktober. Han pleidde å kjenna veldig på den høgtidelege stemninga i salen då Kongen leste den opp, vart nesten litt rørt.

Ikkje i år.

Alt han hadde kjend på var at skjorta pressa i halsen og at slipset var for stramt.

Nokre veker seinare hadde partiets parlamentariske leiar spurt om han ville verta den nye innpiskaren til partiet. Eit tilbod Isak normalt ville sagt stolt og jublande ja til. Hadde sagt at han måtte tenka på det.

Den kvelden hadde han låst seg inn i den mørke og heilt stille leilegheita. Ingen ljodar, ingen latter, definitivt ingen så ropa, hei baby, frå eit av romma. Det var ingen han kunne dela nyheita med, ingen så skrøyt av den dyktige kjærasten sin.

Ingen.

Og det hadde gjort vondt, skikkeleg vondt. Isak hadde aldri sakna det før, han hadde ikkje visst korleis det var. Korleis det var å ha nokon, nokon så laga ljodar i leilegheita di. Nokon så ropa på deg, fekk deg til å le og hadde lyst å høyra om dagen din.

Og no visste han det, visste korleis dei ljodane var. Even hadde vist han det.

Den natta gret han seg i søvn medan hjarta song om blåe augo og lange bein.

Dei neste vekene hadde han gått mange rundar med seg sjølv, tenkt på livet, tenkt på kva så var viktig for han. Hadde jo alltid hatt mange mål, men kanskje dei kunne endra seg dei og.

Han hadde lese masteroppgåva si frå Oxford om att, kjend dei faglege ambisjonane koma attende. Snusa litt på PhD-programmet til UiOs medisinske fakultet, og vart begeistra for fyrste gong på fleire månadar.

Ein sein ettermiddag på kontoret hadde han hatt ein lang samtale med Jonas. Hadde fortalt korleis han hadde det, snakka om den ljodlause leilegheita og UiO. Jonas hadde lytta, smilt og nikka, men ikkje sagt noko.

Då Isak var ferdig hadde Jonas spurt om han gjorde det for Even. Sjekka andre moglegheiter for å kunna vera med Even. Isak hadde kjent etter ei stund, tenkt på spørsmålet, før han hadde sagt nei. Han gjorde det for seg sjølv, behøvde eit nytt mål.

Det var ikkje så mange veker sidan mailen hadde komen frå UiO med beskjed om at han var tatt opp så PhD- kandidat. Den hadde fylt han med stoltheit og gleda, ei mengd med forventningsfulle sumarfuglar hadde flaksa rundt i heile han.

Før han gjorde noko med mailen hadde han hatt ein lang samtale med Statsministaren om korleis han hadde og kjende det. Snakka om gleda øve å vera i regjering og korleis den hadde forsvunne litt. At han måtte finna seg nye mål.

Statsministaren hadde kikka lenge på han med dei kloke augo sine, lest han så ei open bok. Snakka om livet, hadde vorten svært personleg og snakka om ei hending frå 20-åra så hadde hatt stor innverknad på livet.

Oppseiinga hans hadde vorten godkjent, og dei politiske hjula for å finna ny statsråd hadde vorten satt i gong.

Isak hadde takka ja til plassen på UiO, og byrja å forbereda seg til det nye kapittelet i livet sitt.

Eit kapittel han gjerna ville at Even skulle vera ein del av, om han ville. Isak forstod om han ikkje ville, den rasjonelle sida gjorde det, men hjarta hopa. Dunka hardt og hopa at det fortsatt var plass til han i Evens liv.

Han reiste seg opp, satt stolen fint tilbake og lot blikket sveipa ein siste gong rundt i kontoret. Memorerte og kjende litt meir på stoltheita.

Sluka ljoset og lukka døra.

Drog heim til Even.

 

Even kikka på kjøkkenbenken og lo godt for seg sjølv. Det var mjøl, deig, formar og konditorfarge øvealt. Akkurat sånn ein kjøkkenbenk skulle sjå ut 8 dagar før julafta.

Den grøne fargen fekk han til å tenka på Isak. Sjølv om han forsøkte veldig hardt å ikkje gjera det, så sneik dei seg inn. Oftast om kvelden då han satt og såg på film eller låg i senga og kikka i taket. Då kom dei, saman med latteren til Isak.

Han sakna Isak, så enkelt og vanskeleg var det. Han visste at det var det logisk rette, valet dei hadde tatt. Men det betydde ikkje at det ikkje gjorde vondt.

Dagen etter samtala med Isak hadde han skrive ferdig sluttrapporta for oppdraget. Hadde skrive Valtersen og statsråd Valtersen så mange gonger at augo hadde vert litt våte til slutt. Hadde mest lyst å skriva Isak, Isak, Isak, men visste jo at det ikkje gjekk ann.

Han hadde og vore i vitneavhøyr angåande saka til Isak, og vorten svært glad nokre månadar seinare då alle involverte hadde fått lange fengselsstraffer.

Hadde hatt eit lite hop om å sjå Isak under rettsaka, men dei hadde vorten innkalla til å gi vitnemål kvar sin dag. Kanskje lika greitt eigentleg hadde han konkludert med, han hadde ikkje visst kva han skulle sei uansett.

Hadde fått fleire oppdrag og gjennomført dei med sin sedvanlege dyktigheit. Fått dei til å kjenna seg trygge, passa på. Men det var ikkje det same så før, det var som om det mangla noko. Det var som om gleda var borte, gleda av å gjera ein god jobb.

I byrjinga av november hadde Olsen innkalla han til eit møte og spurt korleis han eigentleg hadde det. Så Even hadde fortalt han det, forklart at det var noko så mangla, at ting ikkje var som før.

Olsen hadde sett lenge på han, kikka på han med dei skarpe augo med eit hint av varme i. Foreslo at Even skulle prøva å jobba i gruppa for samfunnsmessig førebygging, såg for seg at det var noko han kunne lika.

Og Olsen hadde hatt heilt rett i det, han lika det veldig godt. Jobba på kontoret og hadde fri i helgene. Sakna ikkje å vera livvakt, merkeleg nok, men det var som om den gleda hadde forsvunne med Isak.

Han rydda litt opp på kjøkkenet og fann fram ei ny oppskrift. Opna kjøleskapet for å finna fram egg då det ringte på døra. Lurte veldig på kven det kunne vera, han hadde ikkje avtalt noko med nokon. Sikkert naboungane så skulle låna noko, humra han for seg sjølv.

Men det var ikkje naboungane. Det var Isak.

Isak med hua full av snø, eit ørlite smil og ei brun eska i henda.

Dunk. Dunk. Dunk.

Hjarta dunka så hardt at Even var sikkert på at det viste gjennom båe genser og kjøkkenforkle.

Isak kikka på han med varme i blikket, med nervøsitet og noko så minna litt om hop.

«Hei Even»

«Hei Isak»

«Eg lurte på om eg kunne få komma inn litt…om du ikkje er opptatt då…der er jo sundag og du har kanskje besøk og….ikkje veit eg»

Heisa litt på skuldra og såg svært usikker ut. Om ikkje Even hadde vore så nervøs sjølv hadde han nok synes det var sjarmerande.

Han nikka og Isak kom inn. Satt frå seg eska på golvet og tok av seg jakka. Tok og av seg hua og rista litt på hovudet. Det gjorde at snøen fall ned.

Isak såg ut så ein liten snoengel, og Even byrja å lura på om han kanskje var eit lite julemirakel og. Kjende hope flaksa rundt i brystkassa.

«Eg er ikkje lengre ein statsråd, Even»

«Eg er ikkje lengre ein livvakt, Isak»

Isak sperra augo opp og kikka svært nysgjerrig på han. Rista litt på hovudet før han byrja å le. Lo med heile seg, lo så masse at han byrja å hiksta. Even lo og, latteren fylte gongen og la seg med varme rundt hjarta hans.

Isak tørka på lattertårer før han gav Even eit blikk han ikkje klarte å tyda. Byrja å fortella korleis han hadde det dei siste månadane. Snakka om den manglande gleda, snakka om at det han alltid hadde ønska seg og jobba så hardt mot ikkje gav noko lengre. Fordi han ikkje hadde nokon å dela det med.

«Eg kom heim til den mørke leilegheita kvar kveld, Even, og det var så stilt at ein kunne høyra ei knappenål falla. Eg fekk levert Stortingsmeldinga, men hadde ingen så var stolt av kjærasten sin, ingen å fortella det til. Og det var då eg innsåg det, kva så mangla, kva så gjorde at det ikkje kjendest så før»

Isak kikka på han med noko så minna litt om rørtheit, og hope blomstra så ei solsikkeeng i mai i brystet hans.

«Det var du, Even, det var du så mangla»

Hjarta hans eksploderte av glede og han kjende at tårene rann. Såg at Isak tørka seg litt i augo han og. Kjende på dei mektige kjenslene så rasa gjennom han.

«Eg har fortsatt mange mål og ambisjonar, men eg treng nokon å dela dei med. Nokon å dela gledene med, nokon å dela dei dårlege dagane med. Eg treng deg, Even»

Han gjekk to steg bort til den finaste mannen på jorda og trakk han inntil seg. Strauk han øve ryggen, strauk i håret, klemde. Kviskra at han trengte Isak og. Kjende nokre tårer så pressa på, kjende at dette verkeleg var eit julemirakel.

Dei trakk seg ut frå kvarandre og smilte. Sendte nokre varme blikk til kvarandre og lo litt.

«Kva skal du gjer no då?»

«Eg er tatt opp på PhD-programmet til UiO på det medisinske fakultet. Startar 10.januar»

«Nerdemasteren min, det er det du er. Herregud, Isak, det er jo heilt fantastisk. Snakke me Nobelpris i medisin om 15 år eller?»

Isaks kinn vart litt raude, og han berre rista på hovudet. Smilte litt forsiktig, såg ut så han såg for seg å ta i mot prisen. Even kjende med heile seg at om det var nokon så kunne klara det, så var det Isak.

«Du da, Even, ikkje livvakt meir?»

Even fortalte medan Isak kikka på han med nysgjerrigheit og glede. Snakka om korleis hausten hadde vore, at han og hadde kjend på at det mangla noko. Fortalde om samtala med Olsen og forslaget hans, og kor mykje han trivdes med å jobba i førebyggande avdeling.

«Det høyrest kanskje løye ut, Isak, men det vart heilt feil å vakta nokon andre enn deg. Det var ingen grøne augo eller smittande latter, det vart heilt feil utan deg»

«Even….»

Han hadde armane sine rundt Even før han kunne sei peparkaker. Dei strauk han øvealt medan han fekk nokre små kyss i håret.

Til slutt la Isak henda sine rundt andletet hans, kikka han djupt inn i augo før han la leppene sine forsiktig på hans.

Kyssa, opna, sukka og strauk. Ikkje visste Even kor lenge dei stod der, men så hadde no aldri tida spela nokon rolle når han var med Isak heller. Hans Isak.

Etter ei stund, eller ein time, ingen av dei visste eller brydde seg, gjekk dei på kjøkkenet. Åt litt peparkakar og vaska opp. Snakka om alt og ingenting, kyssa og haldt.

«Kva skal du gjera i jula då, Isak? Har du planar?»

«Vera med deg, vera med kjærasten min. Om han vil då»

Isaks augo glitra og blunka litt til han. Det hadde og eit ørlite glimt av usikkerheit, ville kanskje ikkje ta ting for gitt heller.

«Ja, det vil han, båe delar»

Fekk tidenes varmaste hjarteaugo tilbake og kjende på varmen så spreia seg øvealt. Fekk eit par kyss, før Isak kikka litt spørjande på han.

«Kva skal me gjer no då, skal eg hjelpa deg med noko? Eg har masse tid eg, heilt fram til 10.januar faktisk»

«Vel…tenkte eg sko laga Dronning Maud pudding, så du kan raspa sjokolade om du vil»

«Yes, sir, det kan eg. Du har fått deg ny kjøkkenassistent no, eg gjer alt du ber meg om»

«Det er fint, Isak, love godt for det eg tenkte me skulle gjera seinare»

Blunka litt til Isak, så raudna og skrattlo. Gav han eit svært varmt blikk med augo så hadde byrja å verta litt mørkare.

«Kanskje me kan laga pudding seinare, Even, kanskje du må førebyggja ting sjå meg, sørga for at det ikkje vert for hardt. Det er ikkje bra veit du»

Blunka og gav han eit skjelms blikk, fekk han til å le.

«Nei, det kan me ikkje ha noko av, kjærasten min, eg skal vera grei å hjelpa deg eg»

«Fint det, kjærasten min, det er snilt av deg»

Tok han med til soverommet, lot pudding vera pudding, og naut kjærasten sin.

Nokon ting er jo faktisk viktigare enn pudding.

Tross alt.


	21. Ein stad å høyra til

Even satt på fremste rekkje i ein tettpakka og feststemt sal på Stockholms Konserthus. Hadde på seg smoking for fyrste gong i sitt liv, og kjende seg svært elegant om det var lov å sei.

Isak var i alle fall nøgd. Det var så vidt dei hadde komen seg ut av hotellrommet tidligare på dagen. I følgje Isak hadde Even aldri vore meir deilig eller sexy, og han kunne fint leva med det.

Det var verdas enklaste sak å returnera orda, Isak i smoking var…vel…det var eit syn. Han satt der oppe på scena med dei andre vinnerane og kikka litt rundt. Smilte litt, det var ein sånn blanding av fagleg stoltheit og litt sjenertheit.

I ny og ne for blikket hans til Even, og då var det fylt av ein heilt spesiell varme. Isak-varmen kalla Even det, det var den så gjorde at hjarta dunka litt ekstra hardt. Fortsatt etter 10 år, kvar gong, kvar dag.

Det var nesten på dagen 10 år sidan Isak hadde stått i døra hans så ein liten snoengel og spurt om å få komma inn. Sagt han kunne vera kjøkkenassistent og gjera alt Even bad han om. Det hadde vore ei fin, interessant og svært gøyal jul.

Etter det hadde det vore dei, på alle måtar. Men dei hadde ikkje stressa med noko, budde lenge kvar for seg . Gjekk på stemnemøte, reiste på tur, hang med vener og vart sakte, men sikkert heilt integrert i kvarandre sine liv.

Det gjekk nesten eit år før dei flytta saman. Pakka alle eskene og fann seg ein større leilegheit med både kontor, to gjesterom og eit badekar. Det siste var viktigast var dei skjønt einige om, å ta eit bad saman var noko av det finaste dei visste.

Dei fylte leilegheita med bøker, rapportar, bilete, filmar, matlagging og ljod. Masse, masse ljod. Satt av og til i kvar sitt rom og ropa til kvarandre. Berre fordi.

Even hadde vore ein svært stolt kjærast den dagen Isak la fram doktoravhandlinga si, gjennom ei prøveforelesing og ein disputitas. Det hadde vore tre år med hard jobbing, og den kvelden feira dei med sjampanje.

Han hadde tenkt lenge på om han skulle fri den kvelden, hadde til og med kjøpt ring og planlagt kva hans skulle sei. Men så hadde det gått opp for han at den kvelden…den var Isaks. Eller Dr. Valtersen så han hadde kviskra heile kvelden til Isaks store glede. Så han han hadde bestemt seg for å venta.

Men så hadde Isaken hans tatt han totalt på senga i sin sedvanlege stil. Dagen etterpå, der det meste svei etter alt for mykje sjampanje og ein sykkeltur heim så hadde hatt minst 57 kysse- og strykestopp, då dei låg i senga og ynka seg litt.

Då hadde Isak fridd.

Hadde sett på han med store og litt slørete augo, kviskra med den hese stemma etter for mykje synging. Lurt på om han hadde lyst å verta gift med ein doktor.

Hadde blinka og ledd litt, før han hadde vorten alvorleg. Kviskra om kvifor det var så lett å elska Even, at han hadde gitt han ein stad å høyra til, gitt han ein heim med latter og ljodar.

Even hadde klart å sei ja til slutt. Hadde vore så bevega at han ikkje hadde klart å sei noko på lenge.

Dei hadde gifta seg i hagen til Jonas og Eva ein varm og nydeleg augustdag, på årsdagen for då dei møtes. Dei hadde invitert dei aller nærmaste, Aleksander passa på ringane, Silje var brudepike og det hadde vore få, om nokon, tørre auge under talane.

Even hadde snakka mykje om å passa på og vakta øve nokon, lese engelske kjærleiksdikt og fått alle til å le då han snakka om Isaks løgne småvanar.

Isak hadde overraska alle, inkludert Even, då han haldt ein svært personleg tale om å ha ein stad å høyra heima.

Bryllaupsreisa hadde gått til Svalvard, der dei hadde brukt mesteparten av dagane i ein loop mellom senga, dusjen og matsalen.

Hadde gått på ein lang tur den eine dagen, kun for å få tatt nokre bilete så det faktisk såg ut så dei hadde sett meir enn hotellet.

Merkeleg nok var det få så trudde på dei.

Sånn hadde livet fortsett, med små og store augeblikk. Alle av dei saman.

Dei jobba hardt og delte draumar og ambisjonar, laga masse mat saman, lo kvar dag og krangla med lidenskap. Diskuterte, vart einige, laga kompromiss når dei behøvde det, lo endå meir.

Aleksander og Silje var sjå dei ei helg i månaden, elska dagane med onkel Isak og onkel Even. Då såg dei masse film, gjekk på museum, spelte spel og fekk velja akkurat den maten dei ville.

Dei hadde snakka litt om det, det å få born. Oftast i seine nattetimar då dei hadde vore på fest. Litt sånn låg kviskring i natta. Dei såg for seg at det kunne skje, at dei ville det. Ein gong.

Jobb var hektisk, utfordrande og svært spannande for dei båe. Isak hadde vorten rekruttert til Oslo Universitetssjukehus før han hadde levert avhandlinga si, og forska på førebygging av kreft.

Even hadde jobba nokre år med førebygging, då PST hadde tilbydt han jobben så avdelingsdirektør for førebyggande avdeling. Han var svært stolt og hadde takka ja.

Om mogleg hadde Isak vore stoltare. Skine så ei sol og skrytt av den dyktige ektemannen sin til alle så ville høyra. Eller ikkje, alt etter korleis ein såg på det.

Kven så hadde vore stoltast den dagen i oktober då Nobelforsamlinga ved Karolinska Instituttet hadde ringt og fortalt at Isak var tildelt nobelprisen i medisin, var umogleg å sei.

Even hadde gjetta på 15 år for den fantastiske doktoren sin, men han hadde klart det på 7.

Den yngste vinnaren for medisin i Nobels historia. Sjølvsagt var han det, tenkte Even med stoltheit. Det var ikkje ein ting den mannen ikkje klarte.

Dei hadde vore i Stockholm i fleire dagar, hadde kosa seg på hotell og gjort typiske turistting.

Hadde og gjort veldig uvanlege ting. Som då Isak hadde heldt forelesing, saman med dei andre mottakarane av prisen. Han hadde snakka om førebygging av prostatakreft og dei revolusjonerande funna han hadde oppdaga.

Han hadde bergtatt sala med sin sedvanlege sjarm og Even hadde vore så stolt at hjarta hadde eksplodert. Tårene hadde trilla og han hadde vore varm øve heile seg. Kjend på stoltheita og takknemlegheita for at Isak var hans.

Og no satt han her, satt i smokingen sin og kikka på mannen i sitt liv. Sitt livs kjærleik. Den finaste og smartaste av dei alle.

Kikka på at han reiste seg og tok i mot gullmedalje og diploma frå Kong Carl Gustav av Sverige. Stod der så stolt medan det vart tatt bilete av dei.

Gjekk for å leggja frå seg båe tinga på stolen sin, før han gjekk fram til talarstolen.

Alle vinnarane fekk holda ein takketale, og Even var spent på kva Isak ville sei. Han hadde ikkje fått lov å sjå på talen, Isak ville at det skulle vera ein overrasking.

Isak kikka litt utover forsamlinga, smilte lett og nikka, før han kikka rett på Even. Smilte varmt og sa så masse med augo sine at Evens hjarta hoppa øve fleire slag. Han hadde aldri kjend seg så elska så akkurat då, kanskje med unntak av bryllaupsdagen, ei heller så stolt.

_«Dykkar kongelige høgheitar, Nobelforsamlinga, kjære alle saman_

_Det er med fagleg stoltheit og ein stor dose audmjukheit eg står framføre dykk i dag. Eg er svært takknemleg for å ha motteken denne prisen, noko så gir stor motivasjon på vegen mot å løysa kreftgåta. Eg er heilt sikker på at det vil skje i mi levetid, og eg gler meg til den dagen. Både som forskar og menneskje._

_Frå ganske tidleg alder har eg vore opptatt av celler, korleis kroppen fungerer, levande organismar og kva så skjer når kroppen ikkje fungere. Eg har studert og jobba med det i mange år, og er svært stolt øve å jobba med dei dyktige kollegaene mine i teamet på Oslo Universitetssjukehus._

_Eg har alltid hatt ambisjonar og trivds i eit hektisk miljø, jobba hardt og fått utelling for det. Har alltid elska å lesa nye ting, finna ut korleis ting fungere og kva så skjer når det ikkje gjer det._

_Men ingen ambisjonar, jobbar eller prisar betyr noko om du ikkje har nokon å dela det med. Det vert ganske einsamt i lengda om du ikkje har nokon å dela dagane dine med, om du kjem heim til ein ljodlaus leilegheit kvar dag, og ingen så elske deg kjøpe sjampanje til deg for å feira dei glade dagane dine._

_Heldigvis har eg hatt nokon å dela det med, har nokon å dela det med._

_Min Even. Min kjæraste Even så lar meg snakka om celler og organismar, og visstnok synes det er interessant. Så heie på meg kvar dag, kjøpe sjampanje til meg, og held handa mi når verken fag eller dagen kjennes ok ut._

_Denne prisen er til deg, min Even, ektemannen min. Min heilt personlege vaktar. Eg delar den med deg, for utan deg hadde den ikkje vorten min. Utan deg hadde dagane vore kjedelige, leilegheita ljodlaus og livet hadde hatt mindre fargar._

_Du har gitt meg ein stad å høyra til, og det elske eg deg for._

_Takk igjen til Nobelforsamlinga for denne prisen, eg ser fram til å koma attende på sjukehuset neste veke for å forska meir._

_Takk for meg»_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For ein fantastisk gjeng med leserar så finnes, eg har vore og er svært rørt og glad for alle dei fine og svært generøse orda dokke har lagt igjen på denne historia 😊😍❤  
> Har faktisk sitte på kontoret og tørka eit par tårer i ny og ne ❤  
> Tusen, tusen takk til alle så har gitt kudos, lagt igjen kommentarar og lese, eg sett pris på alle og ein kvar 😊😊❤
> 
> No skal Isak og Even ha julaferie, og det skal eg og 😊😊 Fleire veker med jul, latter, kos, familie, venner, film, serie og bøker.  
> Og kanskje plotta ut nokre nye historiar, hehe 😉 Kan i alle fall røpa at me skal attende til Røvær i 2019, så håpe nokon har lyst å vera med på det 😊
> 
> Ønske alle ei fredfull og fin jul med fokus på samvær, latter og det å skapa fine minner 😊😊❤


End file.
